Fells Church meets Mystic Falls2
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: First Klaus now there are secrets, lies, and a visit from an old foe. What fun is in store for our favorite gangs from Mystic Falls and Fell's Church. A second part to 'Fells Church Meets Mystic Falls'. A/U Different parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to the Vampire Diaries (Books or Show) **

**A/N-So this is like a part two of Fells Church Meets Mystic Falls. I hope you love it as much as me! Happy Reading!**

Chapter One

It had been almost a week since Fell's Elena was gone. Things were finally starting to get back to normal in Mystic Falls. The Fells gang was still there, but this had become the normal for them now.

"I think we should go to the carnival" Caroline smiled.

"That's an awesome idea" Elena smiled. They looked around for re-assurance from the rest of the group.

Both Damons, Stefans, Matts, and Bonnies were smiling in agreement with Jeremy and Meredith smiling as well.

"Hate to be a downer, but has anyone seen Tyler?" Mystic's Matt asked, Tyler was his childhood friend and he knew Tyler had gone home, but no one had seen him and he wasn't answering his phone.

"No" Everyone replied, but no one seemed as worried as Matt was.

"Alright... so carnival" Mystic's Matt smiled, changing the subject.

XXX

Later that day the large group gathered into several cars and drove to the carnival. They walked around riding different things, laughing, and of course eating. They were sitting around eating lunch when they saw Tyler sitting behind the Information booth. His mother was working the booth and obviously didn't notice the flask her son was drinking from.

"Hey Tyler" Mystic's Matt called waving. Tyler looked at him, but other than that Matt received no other acknowledgement.

"He's drinking again" Matt cast a glare in his direction.

"What did you expect?" Mystic's Damon snapped, not wanting the joyful mood of the group ruined.

"Just an observation" Matt whispered.

"Whatever... we're here to have fun... and his mom is right there. No worries" Mystic's Stefan tried to cheer him up.

"Right... let's go to the tunnel of love" Mystic's Matt was, again, the one bringing up the doom and gloom and washing it away.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed excitedly. They hurried to the line, which was surprisingly long considering how early it was.

"So I know we've been doing everything together." Damon started off lazily, "But this ride is for two people only. So we got to split up."

Jeremy almost jumped with joy at his opportunity, "I'll go with Meredith." He blurted out and when everyone turned to look at him he managed to stammer, "I mean...if she...if she wants to."

Meredith only laughed and linked her arm with his as they pushed past the gangs and disappeared into the darkness where they supposed you got on the boat for the ride.

"I'll go with my dear Elena..." Damon smirked, his eye twitching in that way of his as he grabbed Elena by the waist and claimed her as his.

"Wait, Damon." Stefan managed to call after him before they were also gone.

"I just don't want him to mess with her if she doesn't want the attention." He explained quickly when everyone shot him confused looks. They shrugged and brushed it off, only Bonnie seemed bothered the whole situation. She was frowning as she stared off into space.

He made his way toward her, "I'm over her." He assured her although he wasn't exactly sure why he was telling her that.

She smiled up at him with her dark green eyes dancing with joy, "Do you want to go together?" She asked, nudging him and pointing to the entrance, where Matt and Caroline were already stepping inside.

"Sure." They followed them, leaving behind most of the Fells Church gang. Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Bonnie stood there awkwardly for a few seconds

"I, uh, I think I'll pass this one." Stefan offered, breaking the silence. He waved at them and crossed to the other side by ducking under the velvet tape that held the line in place.

"Wait for me, man." Matt said loudly, racing after him.

"Should we go together?" Bonnie inquired, glancing up at Damon with huge brown eyes.

He nodded and shrugged, "I don't see why not." She smiled at him tightly before she stepped through the entrance, Damon right behind her.

XXX

Stefan and Matt sat down at a table after getting a soda for both of them.

"This sucks. We seriously don't have dates for the tunnel of love so now we're stuck alone out here" Matt sighed.

"Yeah... I know... I kinda wish Elena was here" Stefan mumbled.

"Me too... but she'd probably be with Tyler... so here we are again" Matt sat back in the chair and took a long swig from his drink.

"Um... hey... sorry to interrupt... I'm Lexi... and this is Anna... can we um join you guys?" A tall blonde girl asked her bright green eyes friendly.

"Sure" Stefan smiled gesturing to the other two chairs at the table.

"So what brings you two cute guys to sit here alone?" The dark haired one, Anna, asked.

"We didn't have a date for the tunnel of love with our other friends so... we just kinda sat here"

"That's funny... the same thing happened to us" Lexi laughed.

Stefan laughed, "Oh... I'm Stefan by the way... and this is my best friend Matt." Stefan patted the blonde boy on the back and Anna laughed.

"Where did you guys meet?" Anna asked.

"School" They replied, "What about you... you kind of seem like the least likely of friends" Stefan added.

"Well... we were helping one another with some of our other friends and just became close over that... it was weird... I'm surprised we have so much in common" Lexi laughed again.

"Me too" Anna giggled.

"Do you girls want to play a game or something? You don't have to if you don't want to but it could keep us busy while our friends are in the tunnel of love" Matt smiled at Anna shyly.

"That would be awesome!" Lexi beamed, she was bold and Stefan liked that.

They chatted on the way over to the game with the milk bottles where you have to knock them all down to win a prize. Stefan put the money up for him and Lexi. Lexi threw and missed, leaving one standing. Stefan hit them all and won a teddy bear.

"Here you are miss" Stefan bowed handing her the teddy bear.

Lexi took it laughing, "Why thank you kind sir".

Matt put up the money for Anna and himself. Anna did the same thing as Lexi and Matt hit all of them.

"Thank God for football and baseball" He smiled giving Anna the stuffed shark he let her pick out.

"That was fun" Lexi smiled and Anna agreed, "but you know we could have hit those if we really wanted to" Anna teased.

"Of course" Stefan and Matt laughed rolling their eyes.

XXX

A few minutes later, when the four of them were seated around a table, Caroline and Matt came up to them. They were slurping from a smoothie, sharing one straw and they were so engrossed with each other it was ridiculous. They hardly glanced up at Stefan and Matt before they sat down and began making out like there was no tomorrow.

Stefan cleared his throat and Matt reddened, mumbling a "Come on, guys, there's two really pretty girls here, they don't want to see that..."

Mystic Fells' Matt caught on and he pulled away from Caroline, still keeping an arm around her shoulder as he turned to look at the 'two really pretty girls'.

Caroline giggled slightly and did the same. When they both saw Anna and Lexi, the smiles froze on their lips.

"Hey I know you two..." Matt murmured, running a hand through his hair as he tried to remember where he'd seen them before.

"I'm-"

"Lexi," Caroline interrupted. She smiled warmly and reached out to touch Lexi's hand, "How nice to see you again." But when her eyes reached Anna she narrowed them suspiciously, "What are you doing here, Anna?"

Neither got to say anything because at that moment, someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Meredith and Jeremy, with Damon and Elena a few feet behind them.

She saw the look of alarm Jeremy and Elena shared and she couldn't blame them, because last time they'd seen Anna, she'd fed Elena's blood to her starving mother.

"What is this?" Elena asked once she'd reached them. She glared at Anna and Damon stood a few inches in front of her, as if to protect her.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" Damon snapped in an annoyed voice.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Fells' Matt complained, "She's a really nice girl."

Damon rolled his blue eyes at him and said, "She tried to kill Elena."

"I did not." Anna protested, crossing her arms, "I just needed to save my mom. A little blood wasn't going to kill her."

"Right." Damon snorted, "That's what I always say before I feed, when I feel that little bit of sympathy and compassion for the girl I'm about to kill."

He shook his head, "What is the real reason you're here?"

Just then, a familiar voice rang out from behind him, "What's going on?" His brother pushed past the crowd of people, pulling Bonnie along with him, and when they saw Anna and Lexi they stiffened.

"I see." Stefan muttered.

"What is she doing here?!" Bonnie snapped angrily, pointing a finger at Anna, "She's nothing but trouble."

"We know that, Bonnie, calm down." Stefan said, softly squeezing her hand before he let it go and stepped forward to interrogate them.

XXX

Meredith wasn't really listening. Her attention was fixed elsewhere, on two people beside a cotton candy machine about a yard away. She could swear that it was Bonnie-she was really recognizable because of her bright hair-and Damon.

She almost gasped when Bonnie reached up and kissed him, and even more surprised when Damon paid the man behind the machine and handed her a cotton candy. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they slowly made their way toward them.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, noticing her behavior. She shook her head but he still turned around to look. He raised an eyebrow, "Looks like they made up, huh?"

A few seconds later, Damon and Bonnie reached them and when they noticed the wary expression on everyone's faces, they made their way toward Fells' Stefan and Matt.

"What happened?" Fells' Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... we met Anna and Lexi... apparently... no one here likes Anna" Matt frowned.

"To be honest," Lexi spoke up, "we were kind of worried about you two when you said what your names were... actually we were here to see Damon and Stefan... just for a friendly visit" Lexi finished with a smile.

"Right... so um... this is awkward" Anna mumbled as all eyes seemed to be glaring at her, "Lexi... maybe we should go?" Anna begged Lexi silently.

"Yes... well... call us" Lexi smiled at Mystic's Matt and Stefan as they hurried away from the group.

"Why did you do that!?" Matt shouted annoyed, he thought he really liked Anna and their friends had scared her away.

"She's dangerous, Anna is" Mystic's Damon warned. "No she isn't alright" Jeremy whispered.

"You're only saying that because you dated her!" Mystic's Stefan argued. "What?" Meredith whispered, but no one noticed.

"Let's just go home" Elena suggested calmly.

"Good idea" Mystic's Damon agreed.

XXX

Later at home everyone else had fallen asleep. Fells' Bonnie sat reading a magic book using a small flash light so that she could see. She had been trying to work up enough magic to bring Elena back and tonight was the night.

When she was sure everyone in the house was sleeping she snuck out of the house and tromped through the woods to find the spot where they'd buried her Elena. She froze when she heard someone already there. It sounded like digging. Bonnie moved behind a huge tree and looked around it. She was shocked to find Bonnie Bennett digging up Elena's coffin.

"What are you doing?" Fell's Bonnie asked. Mystic's Bonnie jumped at the sound of Bonnie's voice.

"Bon... I was... I was going to try to bring her back... I think I can... with enough magic"

"Then let me help... two witches are always better than one" Fells' Bonnie gave a half smile and helped Bonnie lift the coffin out of the hole.

They opened it and Elena looked the same way she had the day of the funeral in a clean white dress, her hair still perfect.

"She looks so peaceful" Fells' Bonnie whispered.

"I know... but she would want to be here if she could right? Tyler needs her too... he's depressed... he loved her" Mystic's Bonnie sighed and grasped the other Bonnie's hands.

They slowly began chanting and the candles around them burst into flames as their chant continued. When they finished both fell over panting and the candles died out

"Did it work?" Fells' Bonnie gasped looking over for signs of breathing. There were none.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- Chapter Two… Happy Reading!**

Chapter Two

It was the middle of the night but Elena was thirsty and she got up, making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She didn't even bother to turn the light on, knowing that the brightness would only hurt her eyes.

She quickly filled a glass of water and drank it. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the door open. She froze and held her breath as she hid behind the kitchen counter.

She heard footsteps and once she was sure the person wouldn't see her, she peered into the darkness. She was shocked when she caught a flash of red and dark hair racing up the stairs. Bonnie and Bonnie.

She carefully came out from her hiding spot and frowned when she saw muddy footprints on the floor. She reached down and picked up some of the dirt with her finger. Where had they been?

It was noon and most of them were awake in the Boarding House. Elena was sitting in the kitchen, sipping on a coffee as she waited for either Bonnie to come down the stairs.

She was going to confront them.

Half an hour later, when everyone else was up, she finally had the nerve to ask, "Where is Bonnie?"

Everyone shrugged and answered, "Still sleeping." They're sleeping because they were up till really late last night. She thought with a frown.

"Something bothering you, Elena?" Meredith sat down beside her when she noticed her continuous glanced toward the stairs.

"No I'm...Yeah." Elena decided it was best to admit it. At least Meredith could help her figure out what was happening. Caroline wasn't paying much attention to her since she'd made things official with Matt.

XXX

Elena's fingers twitched and soon her lungs were working again. She felt like she had been crushed under a giant rock. It was dark when she opened her eyes. She reached up, her fingers brushing velvet.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud. She pushed up against the lid and it opened easily.

Bright light filled her eyes as she sat up and stumbled out of the box.

"I'm in the woods... and I was dead... and buried... and someone disturbed my grave... but I can't be dead... I'm standing right here" Elena was talking to herself.

"Okay... got to find out how to get out of here" Elena whispered and looked around her. She saw nothing but trees around her; she smiled when she saw a path among the trees. She followed the path until she reached a large house.

She knew what it was, the boarding house. She knew all of her friends were in there but she didn't go in. She wasn't ready to see them yet.

There was someone else she needed to see first.

Her feet carried her to a large white house a few miles away. She knocked lightly on the door. A woman in her mid-forty's with short brown hair answered.

"Hello, Is Tyler here?" Elena asked softy.

"Yes... um one minute... TYLER. YOU HAVE A VISITOR" She called. "May I come in?" Elena asked.

"Of course... I'm sure he'll be down in a minute... what is your name dear?" The woman asked.

"I want to surprise him" Elena smiled.

"Oh... alright... I'm Mrs. Lockwood by the way just call if you need anything dear" She smiled sweetly before going upstairs.

Elena looked around the large house amazed at how clear everything was to her. It was like she was seeing everything through a child's eyes. She jumped when Mrs. Lockwood came back down.

"He doesn't want to see anyone right now... I'm so sorry. He's been weird lately" Mrs. Lockwood's smile faltered.

"May I go up and see him please... I'm only here for a few days... It's very important" Elena put on her sweetest smile and looked over at Mrs. Lockwood.

"Go on up... Second door on the left." Mrs. Lockwood pointed up the stairs and disappeared into the large house.

Elena ascended the stairs slowly, Nervous about Tyler's reaction.

She knocked on the door softly, "I said I didn't want to see anyone" He snapped.

Elena tried the door handle and it opened easily, "Is that so?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Her lips curved into a smile as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

XXX

"I'll ask my Bonnie, you ask yours." Meredith told Elena, who nodded.

They shared a look of confidence before parting, Meredith making her way up the stairs toward the room they were staying in and Elena walking down the hallway to open the door of the room they were sharing.

"Bonnie..." Elena sing-songed, softly pushing her friend's shoulder.

Bonnie groaned and pulled the covers over her head, curling into a ball as she muttered, "Not now, mom..."

"I am not your mom, Bon', I am your best friend. Now get up because I have to ask you something." Elena grabbed the covers and tore them away from her. Bonnie groaned again and finally sat up with a sigh, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Elena, my dear best friend?" Elena's face grew serious and she sat on the edge of the bed, staring into her friend's dark green eyes.

"I'm wondering." Elena began, "What you and Bonnie were doing out of the house last night? I saw the footprints. They were covered in dirt!"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she ran a hand through her messy brown hair, "Dirt?" She offered weakly.

"Yes, dirt." Elena said sharply, "I was just getting a glass of water when I saw you two. So don't even make up a lie."

Bonnie hesitated, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she played with a string on her pillow. Elena drew out a breath and got up, pacing around the room as she waited for her to answer.

Just then, Bonnie's boot's caught her eye. They were kicked under the bed carelessly. She bent down and picked up one of the shoes by the shoelaces, careful not to get any dirt on her hands.

Then she all but shoved them into her face, "see this?" Elena pointed to the boot, turning it over so Bonnie could get a better view of the stains on the bottom.

Bonnie blushed and finally gave in, "Alright, alright...Bonnie and I...we decided to try and bring Elena back. We dug up her coffin and did the spell. But it didn't work. We didn't want to worry any of you, especially since it was a failed attempt, so we decided to keep a secret." She crossed her arms, looking defeated, "Happy?"

"Very."

XXX

Meredith walked into Bonnie's room and pulled the blankets off of her, "Bon, wake up... I need to ask you something" Meredith whispered shaking her.

"Go away" Bonnie mumbled rolling over.

"Come on, it's important... I know you were out last night... where did you go?" Bonnie sat up immediately.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Muddy boots and a little birdy clued me in... what's up with you?" Meredith asked.

"Well Bonnie and I went out to Elena's grave...we dug her up and tried to bring her back to life, but it didn't really work... we kept it secret because we knew everyone would be hurt if it didn't work" Bonnie replied looking down and suddenly finding the color of her nail polish very interesting.

"You should have told us... you should tell everyone what happened now" Meredith frowned

"NO! I can't... I don't want them to be angry for it not working" Bonnie whispered.

"They won't be mad... I'm sure Bonnie would agree to tell them with you" Meredith suggested, "Come on we'll go ask her" Meredith held her hand out and led Bonnie into the other room where Mystic's Bonnie and Elena were sitting.

"Maybe we should tell everyone... before someone else asks questions" Mystic's Bonnie suggested before Meredith could even say anything.

"Yeah... can we do it together?" Fells' Bonnie asked biting her lip.

"yeah" Bonnie smiled and held out her hand.

XXX

The Boarding House was buzzing with noise, which made it a little difficult to get everyone's attention.

"Guys!" Bonnie said loudly, "Guys, we have something to tell you!" Luckily,

Caroline stopped talking at once and Matt followed, soon the whole house was silent and heads were peering into the kitchen from the door.

"What's wrong?" A lot of voices asked at once and Bonnie shifted uncomfortably under their expectant gazes.

"Well?" Elena came up from behind them and nudged her dark haired friend.

Mystic's Bonnie sighed and said, "Last night, Bonnie and I met outside, where we buried Elena. We dug up her coffin-"

"What?" Stefan interrupted angrily, his leaf green eyes blazing with fury.

"Stef, just listen." Fells' Bonnie pleaded, placing a hand on his chest to restrain him from getting any closer to her.

"We did a spell," Bonnie continued, "We tried to bring Elena back to life. Elena saw us when we were coming back and sort of talked us into telling you all the truth."

The redheaded Bonnie finished for her, "But we weren't going to. Because it didn't work and we didn't want to disappoint you."

The people in the room all stood silently for a moment, "Well ... you tried... and I'm glad you told us." Fells' Stefan smiled half-heartedly at the two before going into the kitchen.

XXX

Tyler stared at Elena for a long time. "You're not really here" His features were angry, He'd thought she was here several times only to awake and realize it was just a dream. He didn't want to have another one of those painful dreams.

"But I am... the two Bonnie's did a spell, I assume, and here I am" Elena whispered.

"So you're really here... standing in my doorway" Tyler asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yes. I am, please do drop the sarcasm" Elena rolled her eyes and took a step into his room.

Tyler stood up and walked over so that he was standing in front of her. He placed his hand on her arm carefully.

"Tyler... it's okay... you can touch me... I'm here" Elena whispered.

He gently placed a hand on her cheek, "I missed you so much... you have no idea" He choked back a sob.

"Shhh... don't cry... I'm here now" Elena smiled as Tyler leaned forward his lips brushing hers, lightly at first, but became more urgent by the second.

Elena jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso. Their lips didn't break as Tyler kicked the door shut with his foot and he stumbled over to his bed.

They finally broke away so that they could breathe. Elena rolled over so that she was lying beside him, her head on his chest.

"I love you Tyler" Elena smiled.

"I love you too... I missed you so much" He smiled back as he stroked her hair.

Their moment was interrupted by a timid knock on the door, "Tyler... breakfast is almost ready... will your friend be joining us?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Will you?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd love too" Elena smiled and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead her through the house and to the back patio where his mother, somehow, was already seated.

XXX

Minutes later, Stefan burst through the front door, eyes wide. Nobody had even noticed he'd left until now.

"What's wrong, Stef?" Caroline called to him from her spot on the couch. He ignored him and raced toward Bonnie, who was sitting on Damon's lap, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He almost dragged her out of the house, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

"Stefan." Bonnie struggled in his iron grip, "Stefan, what happened?" She could hear voices shouting after them.

"Look." Stefan finally let her go. Breathlessly, he extended a hand toward Elena's open coffin. It was empty.

"Oh my God." cried Bonnie in a choked voice. Stefan spun around to face her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"It worked?" He gasped.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon's voice called from behind them.

Soon the others joined them and everyone was crowded around the coffin.

"That means that the spell worked?" Mystic's Bonnie cried excitedly.

"Or someone stole the body?" Mystic's Damon offered. Everyone glared at him but he shrugged, "I'm just saying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Here is chapter Three… Happy Reading!**

Chapter Three

Elena and Tyler sat down across from his mother at the table.

"Hello... um Tyler... you look better" His mother smiled.

"My friend helped with that... I kinda thought I lost her" Tyler squeezed Elena's hand that rested in his.

"So what's your name dear?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Oh… Um... My name is Katie" Elena bit her lip knowing better than to say her real name.

"Nice to meet you... Are you a good friend of Tyler's?" She asked.

"I'd like to say so" Elena responded.

"She's my girlfriend mom" Tyler smiled and looked over at Elena who nodded.

"Your girlfriend? You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend... but that's alright... I'm Tyler's mother... you can call me Carol" She smiled.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs- I mean Carol" Elena gave her another smile. "Well enjoy breakfast you two... I have a meeting... I'll be back before dinner" She smiled and hugged Elena and Tyler in turn.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Don't do anything stupid" His mother warned before walking through the house to the front yard.

"Are you a troublemaker Tyler?" Elena asked falsely shocked.

"Yes Katie... I think I am" He laughed teasing her about the name she picked.

"Hey! I was thinking as fast as I could!" Elena laughed.

Tyler laughed too, "Well Katie I bet you can't do anything about it." Tyler stood up, challenging her.

"Really? Well I think I could" Elena stepped closer to him, her lips inches from hers. Tyler leaned forward close the distance but Elena turned and ran down the stairs and into the yard.

"Gotta catch me first" Elena smirked as Tyler chased her down the steps. He wrapped his arms around her as he tackled her to the ground.

"Gotcha" He smirked and kissed her softly.

"What's going on here?!" A voice asked that certainly didn't belong to his mother.

When they turned, they were both surprised to see Caroline and Mystic's Bonnie staring down at them, with Fells Church' Stefan and Damon close behind.

"Elena?" The Salvatore Brother's gasped at the same time, pushing past the girls to get to her.

They didn't even give her a chance to explain, she was simply picked up and was trapped in a huge bear hug by the two of them.

"I'm happy to see you too." She laughed, hugging them both back.

"oh Bonnie and Mere' will be so happy when they find out you're back!" cried Stefan, pulling away and grabbing her wrist.

Elena only got to glance back at Tyler with an apologetic smile as they dragged her away.

"Come on, Ty." Caroline punched his arm playfully and tilted her head toward the three figures that were slowly becoming smaller and smaller.

"right." Tyler grinned back for the first time in weeks.

"You actually smiled." Bonnie mused, chuckling.

"Well, it can't get any better than this, huh?"

XXX

"OH MY GOD! ELENA!" Bonnie and Meredith ran and hugged their friend.

"I missed you guys so much" Elena hugged them back with tears in her eyes.

"Oh gosh! I can't believe it! It worked! Our spell worked! You're here!" Bonnie laughed hugging her again.

"Tyler! Why didn't you tell us she was back!?" Meredith asked, only slightly angry.

The others turned to him for an answer, "Sorry guys... kinda wanted a little alone time with my girlfriend... and she came to me" Tyler smiled.

"Your girlfriend?" Fells' Stefan asked confused.

"Yeah... I think so" Tyler looked at Elena to back him up.

"Yes" She smiled over at him.

"Oh... okay... well why don't we do something together?" Fells' Stefan forced a smile.

"That's a great idea" Caroline smiled, "Like a 'Welcome back from the dead' Kinda thing" She added.

Tyler smiled and took Elena's hand in his as they all sat around the living room catching up with each other. No one noticed the fake smile, or far off expression on Fells' Stefan's face.

Finally, after some hours of cooking and setting everything up, everyone was sitting around the table, which had been adorned with cloths wrapped in bows. In front of them were dishes and dishes of food. One of them held a roasted Turkey, of which Caroline had joked about, saying "It isn't Thanksgiving yet." Others held ravioli and spaghetti, some simply had pizza. One very special dish was pushed to the side. It was filled with full bottles of fresh blood for the vampires.

"Look at us." Said Tyler as the girls handed out plates of food and drinks, "Sitting here like one big family."

Everyone laughed and the girls finally joined them, Elena taking a seat beside Tyler. She squeezed his hand and said, "I agree. Who would have that that we would go from trying to kill each other to this, huh?"

"Yes, that." Caroline nodded with a giggle, looking at their locked hands.

"Well I see I'm not the only one to make it official." Elena grinned, winking at Caroline, who was almost sitting on Matt's lap.

"Not the only one." Elena repeated, glancing towards Bonnie and Damon with a smile.

The red-head smiled back shyly and said, "'Lena, I was going to tell you later."

"Sure you were." Elena laughed, "I'm happy for you. All of you."

XXX

Later that night they were all laying around the living room together when Tyler stood up, "My mom wants me home... I have to go... Elena... she said you could stay with us in the guest room if you'd like" Tyler smiled.

Elena stood up brushing her blonde bangs from her eyes, "Yeah... that sounds great" Elena smiled, "Is that alright with you guys?" She looked over at Bonnie and Meredith.

"Yeah" They laughed.

Elena took Tyler's hand and let him lead her to the door. Once in the car Elena's phone, which Fells' Damon had kept and now given back, vibrated saying she'd gotten a text.

She pulled it out and was surprised to see Her Stefan's name on the screen.

"_I need to talk to you_" it said.

Elena's fingers flew over the keys: "_When_".

His reply came a moment later: "_Breakfast... Tomorrow_?"

Elena hesitated before replying: "_Pick me up at 8_".

"_K_" She slipped her phone back into her pocket and put her hand back in Tyler's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own no rights to the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- Chapter four is here! Happy Reading!**

Chapter Four

Bonnie was in her room, studying spells from a book her Grams had given her, when there was a light tap on the bedroom door.

She called "Come in."

Elena didn't knock, she just barged right in since it was also her room. She was surprised when Stefan walked in.

She put the book down and patted the spot on the bed beside her, saying, "Hey, Stefan. What's up?"

He clasped his hands together and bit his lip, "I wanted to talk about what happened in the Tunnel of Love." He said simply.

She blushed despite herself and picked the book back up, pretending to be engrossed in it, "What about it?"

"Well..." "It happened."

Bonnie interrupted, "But it shouldn't have. That's it. The mood around was all romantic, it was bound to happen. We shouldn't make a big deal out of, right?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

He shook his head and said almost sadly, "We both know that wasn't the case."

They were silent.

Suddenly, his lips were crushed against hers. She found herself kissing him back and his hands groped her sides as she leaned further back onto the bed.

He kissed her with a hunger he didn't even show Elena, his mouth finding her neck. A moan escaped Bonnie's lips. That was when the door swung open to reveal a very shocked Elena.

"Oh God! I'm sorry" Elena gasped covering her eyes and stumbling out of the room, shuting the door behind her.

"Well uh... the moment is kind of ruined huh?" Stefan let out a small laugh.

Bonnie smiled; "Yeah... maybe" She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently.

XXX

The next morning Elena woke up and walked over to Tyler's room.

It was close to eight and Stefan would be here soon.

"Tyler?" She asked noticing he wasn't in bed.

"In the bathroom" He called. Elena walked over and saw him brushing his teeth.

"Hey" She smiled kissing his cheek, "Stefan asked me to come to breakfast... He's picking me up at eight... Is that alright with you?" Elena asked smiling.

"Yeah" He answered after rinsing out his mouth, "I have a workout today anyway... I'll text you and we can meet for lunch or something okay?" He kissed her cheek before she walked downstairs to meet Stefan at the door.

She got into his car and they drove to the local coffee shop.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Elena asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well it's just... I... I still love you Elena... Seeing you with Tyler really hurts me" Stefan frowned. "What?" Elena almost gasped.

"When you died... I realized that I wasn't ready to let you go Elena" Stefan whispered.

"Stefan... I don't know what to say" She whispered.

"Then don't say anything... Just think about it... please... for me" He bit his lip nervously. Elena didn't trust her voice and instead just nodded.

XXX

"So you and Care, huh?" Mystic's Elena teased as she glanced at either side of the road before she crossed it with Matt jogging a few inches behind her.

He chuckled, his cheeks turning a light pink. He scratched his head and swung his book bag over his shoulder, "Guess so." He replied with a small smile.

"I knew it." Elena cried excitedly, throwing her hands into the air in celebration, "I knew it would-"

Just then, an unfamiliar, sickeningly sweet voice interrupted, "Excuse me?" They whirled around and came face to face with a young Asian girl.

She had long black hair, the tips a deep scarlet. Her eyes were as black as her hair. Standing beside her was another Asian boy, which they assumed was her related to her, because he had the same dark hair and red tips, the only difference being his eyes, which were a piercing honey gold.

Elena stared at both of them with uncertainty before saying, "Yes, can we help you?"

"We're new in this town." The girl explained, playing with a golden key that hung from her necklace, "We're lost. We were wondering if we could borrow your phone. I'm Misao, by the way." Then she extended her hand toward the guy beside her and said, "And this is my brother, Sinichi."

"Our phone? Um... I guess... is there something specific you're looking for?" Elena asked.

"No... we just needed to call a friend and let them know we're in town" The girl, Misao, said with a smile.

Elena nodded and handed her phone to the girl. The girl took a few steps over and dialed a number quickly. She spoke in Japanese for a long time before finally saying goodbye.

"Thank you" she smiled and handed Elena back the phone.

"I'm Elena and this is my friend Matt... do you guys want to join us for some coffee?" Elena offered.

"That would be lovely" The boy, Sinichi, smiled his eyes gleaming playfully.

XXX

"El-Katie!" Tyler called to Stefan and Elena who were walking down the street together. Elena turned to see Tyler jogging up to them from a group of his team mates.

"Hey!" Elena laughed as he kissed her forehead. "How was your workout?" She asked.

"Great... you wanna meet some of my friends?" Tyler smiled hopefully. Elena stole a glance at Stefan feeling guilty, "Oh Stefan... um you can come too" Tyler offered half-heartedly.

"No that's okay... you two go ahead, I'll see you later Elena" Stefan gave her a quick hug walking down the street, hands in his pockets.

"Bye Stefan" Elena whispered to his rapidly disappearing form.

XXX

"So where are you from?" Elena asked once they were at Starbucks.

Misao dropped a sugar cube into her coffee, responding, "We're from California." Sinichi nodded in agreement, taking a small sip of his Latte from a cup.

"You don't talk much, do you, man?" Matt chuckled, slapping him on the back softly.

Sinichi seemed to stiffen at his touch, but when Misao rested her hand on his leg he relaxed and for the first time, Elena and Matt heard his voice.

It wasn't too deep, a little husky, "I don't socialize much."

"Ah." Matt nodded, examining at the necklace he was wearing; It was exactly like the one that hung around Misao's neck. Sinichi caught him staring and cleared his throat, reaching up to hide the necklace under his shirt.

Matt raised an eyebrow in confusion but waved it off and asked, "Are you two going to our high school?"

"No." Misao answered for him, "We graduated a year ago." She laughed lightly and added, "We're small, we know."

"Oh, cool." It was silent until Sinichi spoke up, saying, "So you said your names are Elena and Matt?"

"Yes..." Elena said slowly. A confused look crossed Sinichi's face but it quickly disappeared when Misao pinched his arm.

Elena and Matt shared a puzzled look at their strange behavior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- The usual 'I don't own rights' speech**

**A/N- Ladies and Gentleman… I present Chapter Five! Happy Reading.**

Chapter Five

Later everyone was seated around the boarding house, talking and watching t.v. This had sort of become a ritual for them all every day to hang out like this.

"So... School is starting like next week... What are you guys going to do? Don't you have school?" Caroline asked the group from Fells Church.

"Oh yeah... well I don't know... I wish we could stay here... but then we'd have to register under different names and all this other stuff" Fells' Stefan replied logically.

"But... I want to stay here" Fells' Elena pouted looking up a Tyler.

"I know... but we have to go to school and changing everyone's name for school is stupid" Stefan replied, becoming annoyed.

Elena blew her blonde bangs out of her face annoyed, "It's not fair and I'm sure Meredith will agree with me" Elena countered watching Meredith flirt with Jeremy.

"I think we should stay here too... we'd only have to really change Bonnie and Elena's name... and yours if you even want to go to school... it's not like you have to you've been what, like, a BILLION times" Meredith laughed.

"Mer is right," Fells' Bonnie chimed in, "You would only have to change mine and Elena's name and Elena already has a name... Katie right?" Bonnie giggled leaning into her Damon.

"Pleassse Stefan?" Elena stuck out her bottom lip like a child and was backed up by Meredith and Bonnie.

"FINE!" Stefan threw his hands up exasperated.

"Looks like you were defeated by the Velicraptor Sisterhood" Fells' Damon snickered, referring to their sisterly unbreakable bond.

"If it's okay with them then I don't care" Fells' Stefan added and the three pouts were turned on the group from Mystic Falls.

"I guess we're staying." Fells' Stefan finally said, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Yup." Elena chirped happily, nuzzling her face into Tyler's neck.

Just then, the door opened and Elena stepped in, with Matt following behind her.

"How was summer school?" Called Caroline from her spot on the couch, a teasing grin on her face.

"Boring." Elena groaned, throwing her book bag on the floor and slipping out of her shoes, "You guys are so lucky. But at least Matt and I failed together, right?" Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, we failed and we're proud." Matt joked as he took off his jacket and joined the rest of them on the couches.

"Matt, tell them about those two strange kids we met today." Elena said nonchalantly as she casually tried to squeeze in beside Mystic's Damon.

"Right." Matt said as he ran a hand through Caroline's hair, "Well they're new in town. Just graduated. They're really tiny."

"They each had this necklace with a key in the middle of it. I don't know why but Shinichi got really, like, tense when we were looking at it. Then he hid it from us." Elena added. Then she shrugged, "It's probably nothing though."

"Oh." No one seemed too interested in what they were saying.

Suddenly, six heads snapped up. Everyone from Fells Church stared at Elena with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"Did you say Shinichi?"

"Was he Asian?"

"Did he have a twin sister, Misao?" Everyone began speaking at once.

"Uh, yeah." Elena managed, "How'd you know so much about them?"

"Oh no." Fells' Elena whispered the horror clearly visible in her blue eyes.

"He tried to kill me!" Cried Bonnie, burying her face into her hands as Damon tried unsuccessfully to comfort her.

Fells' Stefan stood up, determination etched across his flawless features, "We knew something else would come along. We just didn't expect it this quick. We need to think of a plan, soon… Because unlike Klaus, Shinichi and Misao can come in here whenever they please."

XXX

The next day Meredith, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, and Stefan were at the High School in Mystic Falls to register as students. They stood nervously in front of the office, each watching their backs for their old enemy.

"I can't believe they're back" Elena murmered.

"I know... it'shorrible" Bonnie bit her lip frightened.

"The only reason we got rid of them last time was because you found me and returned... we also made a deal with them and something tells me that a deal isn't going to cut it this time." Stefan ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"You all can register with these forms... sorry it took so long to print out. The printer got jammed and we never really get this many students" The frazzled secretary spoke quickly handing them each a packet of papers and a pen.

The group's conversation about Sinichi and Misao came to a halt as they filled out the paperwork.

Elena's name was now, 'Katie Gilbert' The group deciding it was okay to keep their last names. Meredith's was still 'Meredith Sulez, Stefan's was 'Joseph Salvatore', Bonnie's was now, 'Stacy McCullough', and Matt's was now, 'Chris Honeycutt'.

The group handed in their papers and let Stefan compel the Secretary to believe that they had all of the necessary paper work.

When they were done the group left the school trying to keep conversation light.

"So Joseph huh?" Elena giggled and hip bumped Stefan.

Stefan smiled, "I like it... It fits with the last name Katie" Stefan rolled his eyes at her name choice.

"Hey... I'm not very good at thinking quickly" Elena stuck her tongue out at him.

Stefan smiled, "We picked weird names... it's going to be weird to call each other these names in school... don't you think Chris" Meredith teased Matt with a laugh.

"Oh come on... my names not as bad as Joseph" Matt laughed.

"I like my name!" Bonnie announced.

"I like your name as Bonnie better, but Stacy fits you too" Elena smiled.

"Hmm... well Katie sort of fits you... if you were a peppy blonde cheerleader... OH LOOK! There's your chance to sign up!" Bonnie pointed at a sheet of paper taped neatly to the wall.

"I think I may actually try out" Elena stuck her tongue out at Bonnie, "Stacy, Meredith... care to join?" Elena waved the pen at them.

"Why not... we need to do something fun" Bonnie took the pen and signed her fake name on the line under Elena's.

Meredith shook her head, "No thanks" She frowned.

Elena and Bonnie shared a secret smile, "Too late! We already signed your name" Bonnie stuck her tongue out and took off running, Elena in tow.

XXX

"We signed up for cheerleading." Bonnie cried excitedly once they were back at the Boarding House.

"We cheer back home." Elena explained with a small smile, "Well, not Meredith. But this time she's going to try out."

"She'll make it for sure." Jeremy assured them, "After all, she is a vampire hunter. She's really flexible so she'd make a great cheerleader."

"You're one to know, right, Jerbear?" Mystic's Damon taunted.

A blush filled Jeremy's cheeks and he snapped, "Shut up, Damon." The girls giggled.

He cleared his throat and said, "Just to clarify we haven't actually, you know-"

"Yes, they know." Meredith interrupted. Jeremy was grateful for her and he shot her a grin which she returned.

"Omigosh, we're going to have so much fun!" Caroline stood up and clapped her hands enthusiastically,

"Now if only you could convince my Elena and Bonnie to sign up...It'd be an automatic yes."

"How can you be so sure?" Fells' Elena asked.

"She's the captain." Someone from Mystic Falls told them.

Caroline smiled proudly and nodded.

"So it'd be an automatic yes for us too, right?" Fells' Elena continued eagerly.

"Nu-uh." Caroline shook her head, "Sorry, girls. But if you want to be on the team you have to try out first. I have to see how skilled you are."

"Don't take her personally." Mystic's Bonnie whispered to them, "She just takes cheerleading really seriously, what with her being the captain and all."

"Cheerleading is a big part of my life." Caroline defended, crossing her arms.

"No, we get it." Fells' Bonnie and Elena said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "Besides, if we're on the team back home, how hard can it be to get in one more time?"

"Care has really high standards." Mystic's Elena warned.

"No worries."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own no rights to the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- A little bit of a fluff chapter, but every story has some right? Action is coming soon, I promise. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Six

It was only three days before school started and also the day of tryouts. Things had been quiet when it came to the twins, they hadn't attacked and none had seen them around town and all were thankful for that.

Mystic's Bonnie and Elena as well as Fell's Bonnie, Elena, and Meredith were on their way to tryouts. Caroline had left about an hour earlier since she had to meet with the coach and co-captain.

"So you guys ready for this... I'm pretty sure we'll warm-up and then run a few laps before we get into learning the cheers and dance." Mystic's Bonnie smiled over the passenger seat at the three girls in the back.

"We are SO ready for this" Fells' Elena smiled brightly. "Alright 'cause here we are" Mystic's Elena announced, pulling into a parking space.

They jogged down to the field and began to warm up with the rest of the girls while attendance was being taken.

After everyone was counted as 'here' they all were instructed to jog two laps around the track. They began running and talking, laughing at the football players who were getting yelled at for watching them.

Next came learning a cheer and dance to perform in a group of three in front of Caroline, the Co-Captain-Liz-, and the Coach.

The first group included Mystic's Bonnie and Elena as well as another girl the Fells girls were not familiar with.

"Next is... Katie Gilbert, Stacy McCullough, and Meredith Sulez" The coach announced, reading from a sheet of paper. The girls performed their cheer and then waited hands by their sides, heads down, waiting for the music to start.

Bonnie and Elena performed it easily, but Meredith seemed to be a beat behind, her moves slightly angry. When they finished they smiled at the 'Judges' and reintroduced themselves before going back to sit on the bleachers with the others.

"You guys did great!" Mystic's Bonnie and Elena smiled hugging them.

"I can't wait to see if we made it... when do we find out?" Fells' Elena asked.

"Today... I think they decide right after this group" Mystic's Bonnie answered. They nodded and sat in silence when the three final girls joined the others.

"Alright so we had five spots to fill and they go to... Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Katie Gilbert, Stacy McCullough, and Tina Church" The coach smiled at the group.

"Great job ladies" She added before dismissing them to go home or to the locker room for a uniform.

XXX

Meredith waited for the girls outside of the locker room, slightly upset. Meredith didn't understand how she didn't make it and it hurt to see her friends having something to do together and she wasn't included.

"This sucks" Meredith mumbled.

"Really? Why is that?" A voice asked, causing her to jump. She whirled around to come face to face with a tall man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He was buff and fit, a warm smile dancing on his lips.

"No reason." Meredith replied easily, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms, "Who are you, may I ask?"

He, too, crossed his arms, and mimicked the expression on her face, raising an eyebrow and glaring at her. Then he burst out laughing and punched her playfully, "Loosen up. I don't bite"

Right. She'd heard that line many times before. "I said, who are you?"

"Jeez, calm down. My name's Alaric Saltzman. And you are?"

But Meredith was barely listening anymore. Her heart almost stopped, right then and there. Because standing in front of her, was her ex-boyfriend's double.

XXX

"You can buy your locker right now or wait until school starts and pay for it then." The coach shouted from her office, "Although by then, most of the lockers will already be filled. So I suggest you do it now. You decide."

"This is so exciting!" Caroline squealed as she came up to the girls with a box in her hands, "Let's find lockers close together, okay?" She squealed again and set the box down on one of the benches, "This will definitely be the best senior year ever!"

The girls coughed and nudged Caroline, who in turn lowered her voice, ignoring the questionable looks from the other girls in the locker room.

"Poor Mere' though..." Bonnie murmured to Elena with a frown.

"Why didn't Meredith make it, Caroline?" Elena found herself demanding with just the tiniest bit of attitude.

Caroline opened the box as she answered, handing out stacks of clothes to the girls, "When you're a cheerleader you need to have rhythm, you need to be able to move in time to the music-What are you? Small?-Meredith, on the other hand, she looked like she...I don't know, she just...she needs to loosen up, her hips are all stiff-Here, this is a medium-I mean, sure she can somersault and all that good stuff, but what's the point if she's not comfortable with it? -A small for you-She's a great fighter, I'll give you that, and I'm not saying she's a lost case, because believe me, she's good, she just needs a little more practice. I'm sorry but I can't have just anyone on my team-Here ya' go-I think she'd be better off trying out for soccer or something, football even." She shrugged and shot the two girls an apologizing smile before shoving an outfit into each of their hands and saying, "Small for you and extra small for you." Then she dropped two pairs of glistening pom-poms over the clothing and pranced away.

Bonnie sighed and stared after her retreating figure. "That's Caroline for you, brutally honest." Mystic's Bonnie appeared beside them. She'd obviously been listening.

"Yeah." Fells' Elena agreed warily, before she took Bonnie's wrist and they hurried off to try the cheerleading outfits on.

XXX

"Your name's Alaric?" Meredith asked standing straight up.

"Yeah... I'll be teaching a history class here again" He smiled.

Meredith took a step back, "I have to go... my friends are done" She said jogging up to both Elena and Bonnie's who were just exiting the locker room. They walked back outside together, Meredith casting a final glance at Alaric Saltzman.

The girls stood together by Mystic Elena's car talking for a while. They talked about tryouts, but saw it made Meredith uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"So do you guys want to go to the mall for back to school shopping or something? We know you guys don't have much clothing" Mystic's Bonnie suggested.

"That'd be awesome" Fells' Bonnie clapped her hands excitedly.

"KATIE!" Elena turned her blonde head to see Tyler waving at her from beside the bleachers. Elena waved back smiling, "Hey... I'll be right back and then we can go okay?" She didn't wait for a response and jogged down to the bleachers.

She kissed Tyler quickly on the lips and rolled her eyes as his friends jeered and pushed him on the way up to the gym locker room before heading back up the hill.

"Bonnie... I think Stefan wants to see you" Elena smiled, her blonde ponytail swishing behind her.

"No he doesn't" Mystic's Bonnie blushed.

"Well he sure was staring at you when I went down there" Elena laughed getting into the backseat beside Meredith and Fells' Bonnie.

"Right" Bonnie rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the blush that crept up to her cheeks.

"So... Mall?" Elena smiled at them all, getting into the driver's seat.

"Yep" They all laughed, not caring that they were still in their cheerleading clothes.

They were at the mall for hours, until it was time to close and security had to kick them out.

"Oh darn." Caroline muttered when they were finally walking to Elena's car, which seemed lonely in between to the emptiness of the huge parking lot, "It's raining."

"What's wrong with rain?" Fells' Bonnie asked as she struggled to carry over a dozen full shopping bags,

"We can go to the Boarding House and have a scary movie night. It'll make this the best freaking day ever!"

"Yess." Fells' Elena gushed, throwing her own bags into the trunk, "I miss that."

"And we can cuddle with the guys we like..." Even Meredith sounded excited.

They all got into the car and continued chatting. "I'm squished though." Mystic's Bonnie complained once they were inside.

"I am too." Mystic's Elena called from the front, "I mean come on, we must have like a hundred shopping bags in here and a hundred more in the trunk."

"We probably used up all of the money in the guy's credit cards." Mystic's Bonnie responded thoughtfully.

"Sorry, we'll pay them back, we promise." Meredith assured them.

"Yeah." Fells' Elena agreed, "Every last cent." "Nah, no worries. I'm sure they won't mind."

"If only they'd accepted our credit cards," Fells' Bonnie spoke up, "Or even Stefan's or Damon's. Our Stefan and Damon, I mean...We would have left them broke too." The girls giggled at her comment and

Fells' Elena added with an eye roll, "But apparently the credit cards aren't valid because the bank called Fells Church Community Bank doesn't exist." She scoffed, "Can you believe how rude that woman from Hollister was?"

"You looked like you were ready to strangle her." Meredith chuckled.

"I truly was." Elena admitted.

"Well at least we have really cute new outfits!" Fells' Bonnie cried, digging into one of her Abercrombie and Fitch bags and pulling out a silk button up with its matching skirt.

"True."

"We're here." Mystic's Elena said as she parked in front of the boarding house. She got out and loaded herself with about fifteen bags before meekly calling over her shoulder, "If the Salvatore brothers were humans they'd most likely have a heart attack."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own no rights to the vampire diaries**

**A/N- Action as promised… and as always… Happy Reading!**

Chapter Seven

"Oh my God... What the hell did you buy!" Mystic's Damon snapped as they came into the house each carrying several bags.

"Clothes for the school year" Mystic's Elena replied. "With whose money? Mine and Stefan's?" Damon glared.

"Are you mad?" Elena bit her lip and set down her bags to move closer to him.

He sighed and looked down, "no because I have about a billion bank accounts that you didn't know about and that was only one of them" Damon smirked.

"So we didn't use all of your money?" Elena smiled hopefully.

"Not a chance... I've been alive for years" He laughed.

Elena smiled, "Thanks Damon" Elena hugged him.

"You owe me" He winked, causing Elena to blush before she picked back up her bags and took them upstairs followed by the rest of the girls.

A little while later the girls joined the guys to watch a movie. Each sat near their boyfriends or by the one they liked. This left Fells' Stefan sitting beside his Elena just hoping that once, she'd reach for him instead of Tyler when she got scared.

Fells' Matt sat alone in a chair with Fells' Bonnie and Damon cuddling on the floor near his chair. Caroline was making out with Mystic's Matt during the movie, Mystic's Elena sat close to Damon burying her head in his chest at all of the scary parts.

Mystic's Stefan and Bonnie were sitting together, secretly holding hands, Bonnie squeezing it each time she got scared. Meredith and Jeremy sat close, but neither jumped, nor moved at all really, during the scary scenes

'_So much for cuddling'_. Meredith thought grimly.

She found herself scooting closer to Jeremy, who in turn, wrapped an arm around her with a shy smile. '_That's more like it'_.

By the time the movie was finished, more than half of them were already asleep.

"Should we wake them up?" Asked Jeremy, glancing at Tyler and Elena, who, like the other time, had claimed the couch and were laying fast asleep on it.

"Or them?" He nudged Fell's Damon with his toe but he didn't even stir, only tightening his arm around Bonnie.

"And them..." He pointed to Mystic's Bonnie, who had fallen asleep on Stefan's shoulder.

"Nah, just leave them. Let's go to bed." Meredith responded with a yawn. Jeremy nodded before following her up the stairs, looking back at his sister one last time. She was asleep on Damon, like the last time.

'_What does she see in him?_' He thought to himself with a shake of a head.

"Wait up, guys." Fell's Matt voice called after them.

"Yeah, wait." Stefan agreed. They caught up with them and shrugged, "We're loners."

XXX

"Wake up, wake up! First day of school!" Caroline's muffled voice came from the bathroom.

She admired her reflection for a few seconds; Her blonde hair fell in waves down her back and she was wearing dark wash jeans tucked into boots under a silky violet shirt that from one side, slid off of her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes when she received no response and busted out the bathroom door, calling, "Wake uppppp."

Elena's dark hair peeked out from under the covers and Caroline pulled them off, hitting Bonnie with a pillow in the process. She pulled the windows open and the room was bathed in sun light.

"Fine." Bonnie groaned, "Fine, we're going, Care."

An hour later, everyone was downstairs munching on cereal or a pop-tart.

"Ugh, I forgot how hard it is to wake up for school." Fell's Elena mumbled, staring off into space as she munched on a strawberry pop-tart.

"Same." The others moaned.

"Oh come on, you should be excited! There's cheerleading practice after school and we'll have a lot of classes together, I'm sure. Plus even if we don't we'll see each other back here!"

"Care, I do not understand how you can be so hyper all the time." Fells' Meredith commented as she gulped down a glass of milk, "Not even Bonnie is that hyper." But the girls still chuckled all the same and clinked glasses of orange juice and milk, whatever they were drinking.

"Girl power!"

"Girls, you ready to go?" Mystic's Stefan called from the hallway.

"Yep." The girls stood up and hurried out the door, with Fells' Stefan, both Matt's, and Jeremy following close behind.

Everyone got out of two cars they'd come to school in, the girls quickly stepping in front of the guys with linked arms. The school was buzzing with excitement and noise, from the parking lot to the football field.

"Ready to dominate?" Caroline whooped to them with a huge grin on her face.

"Let's dominate." The girls yelled before bursting out laughing.

The wind was blowing their blow-dried hair against their faces and in their new clothes they never could have looked better. A total Kodak moment, many students and teachers as well, stopped to stare at the bubbly teenage girls.

"They're so perfect." Mystic's Elena heard someone whisper about them behind her. The girls threw their heads back and laughed. That was far from the truth.

XXX

Fells' Elena opened her locker before lunch and a slip of paper fell out.

She picked it up and read the neat scrawl across it, "The pretty maiden with the golden hair, so fair... like Honey flowing down her back, the ocean blue eyes that look to me. Oh fair maiden... Did you miss me? -Sinichi.

Elena dropped the note like it was burning her hands. She thought back to the time when Sinichi sang those weird poems that he made up and now here was another saying he was here.

Elena searched the halls looking for any signs of the boy with the scarlet tipped hair and found none. She spotted Tyler heading down the hall toward her, picked up the note and shoved it in her pocket. She needed to tell someone soon, but who? She couldn't tell Tyler, he wouldn't understand. Stefan? Yes... Stefan would know what to do. Elena thought and forced a smile as Tyler hugged her and kissed her forehead before taking her hand to lead her to lunch.

The group sat together excitedly chating about their day.

"This is great but I miss Damon" Fells' Bonnie whined.

"Don't worry Bon-Stacy... He's probably at home just missing you and waiting for you to get home!" Meredith laughed.

"I love this... everyone wants to be us... we have THE hottest boyfriends, THE best clothes... and just the best everything" Caroline beamed.

"Yeah... look at everyone who wanted to sit with us... but there are no more seats" Mystic's Bonnie laughed. Finally, the bell rang, ending lunch.

They all went to their separate classes, except Fells' Elena who pulled Fells' Stefan back with her.

"Stefan... I need your help" Elena whispered.

"What is it?" He asked immediately concerned when she used his real name.

"I got a note from Sinichi." She bit her lip handing over the slip of paper.

"How did this happen... He had to have been there hiding... It's the first day of school YOU barely knew where your locker was... This isn't good... we need to show Damon" Stefan said immediately.

"But... I don't want everyone worried... I told you because I knew you could handle it" Elena whispered.

"Elena... I... We need to find him... He's stalking us now... who knows what he'll do next" Stefan put his hand on her shoulders.

"I don't know what he'll do... but I'm afraid Stefan... he possessed people... He was going to tear Bonnie limb from limb" Elena gasped tears streaking her face.

Stefan didn't know what else to do so he just enveloped Elena in a tight hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" He kissed her forehead and they walked to their history class together.

When they walked into the room all eyes were on the two, "And you two are?" The sandy haired teacher asked.

"Katie Gilbert and Joseph Salvatore" Stefan said.

"Well you're late... not a great start" He glared eyeing the two, with Stefan standing almost protectively, or was it possessively, in front of Elena.

"Sorry." Elena mumbled before hurrying to a desk near the back with Stefan.

Throughout the whole class time, the teacher, Mr. Saltzman, watched them very carefully, never taking an eye off of them.

Finally, the bell rang and the two of them shot out of their seats. They were halfway out the door before Mr. Saltzman called, "Joseph? Joseph Salvatore? Can I see you for a minute?"

Elena placed her hand on Stefan's arm but he smiled at her reassuringly and she nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside." She said before she hurried out.

XXX

"I'm glad to see at least one familiar face in this class." Fells' Bonnie said as she quickly took the vacant spot beside Mystic's Matt.

He shot her a warm smile and said, "Yeah same here." "But you've gone to this school your whole life so it's way different."

"Not really." He argued.

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow to her right, toward a group of girls that were gushing over Matt with love-struck eyes, "you're like, one of the hotties here."

He was about to respond when a girl with a dark bob suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hi, Matt." She said with a shy smile.

"Hey, Amanda." Matt responded casually in his husky voice. He shot her a lazy smile that was enough to make her cheeks color

"I'm having a back to school party this weekend." She said as she dropped a beige invitation on his desk, her eyes flickering to Bonnie when she added, "You're welcome to bring friends."

"Sure." He took the invitation and smiled at her again before she left. Then his smile turned to a frown and he turned to Bonnie, "A back to school party, really? Is this chick for real?"

Bonnie caught a glance of the Amanda not far away from them, a broken look on her face. She's obviously heard what he said. Bonnie pinched his leg and called after her, "We'll be there!"

"Okay." Her face brightened and she skipped away.

"You've got to be nicer to these girls or you'll lose everyone that's in your fan club."

He only laughed and said, "Mrs. McCullough, I think having a class with you will be an experience."

XXX

"Where the hell is this class?" Meredith mumbled to herself as she continuously glanced from her schedule to the room numbers, "AB3..Is that A building or B?"

"AB3." A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice rang out from behind her, "Upstairs, third door on the right. See, AB3 stands for A building, floor B room 3."

She breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to face the one who'd saved her from a tardy, "Thank you so-" She stopped when she realized who it was.

Straightening up, she fixed the blazer she was wearing over a white button up and said quickly, "Thanks, Mr. Saltzman."

"Call me Alaric." He pressed.

"No thanks. I like calling teachers by their last names."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and extended a hand toward the stairs, "I'll walk with you."

"No thanks-again. No need for that. You should get to the class you have to teach."

"That's what I'm doing."

"What?"

"I'm your new History teacher." He grinned down at her.

"Oh goody." She said under her breath as she made her way up the stairs.

"What's your name?"

"Meredith, Meredith Sulez."

XXX

"Hey... what did he tell you?" Elena asked softly placing a hand on his arm.

"He just kinda asked what we were doing. Where I was from... If I was related to Stefan and I said Yes, but very distantly just like I did when he asked if you were related to Elena." Stefan gave a half smile.

"So... what did you tell him we were doing?" Elena asked curiously.

"Just told him we got lost... he said not to let it happen again" Stefan gave another half-smile.

"Okay... thank you Ste-Joseph" Elena reached up and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Wait El-Katie... Can we do something tonight... together...? Maybe go see a movie, get something to eat? It will give us a chance to talk about the note" Stefan bit his lip hopefully.

"That sounds great... see you then" Elena smiled and went off to her next class leaving a smiling Stefan behind her


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Vampire Diaries **

**A/N- Sorry about the wait and the shortness of the chapter... Anyway Happy Reading! (Don't forget to review)**

Chapter Eight

The rest of the gang found their classes easily and then the girls were off to practice.

"So where's Meredith?" Mystic's Elena asked looking around as they walked over to the gym together.

"I don't know... I think she's going to join that History Club thing to learn more about the town with Mr. Saltzman" Fells' Bonnie answered.

"Hmm... Sounds like Meredith" Caroline smiled opening the locker room door. The girls filed in to go to change for their first practice of the year.

XXX

After practice they got into their separate cars and drove back to the boarding house.

"How was practice?" Fells' Damon asked Bonnie smiling.

"It was great! We had such an awesome time getting to know people and finding classes and they're easy" Bonnie giggled hugging him.

Fells' Elena walked up stairs and took a quick shower before throwing on a pair of jeans and a flowy white top. When she came back down she found the living room mostly empty.

"Where are you going?" Mystic's Damon asked her eying her change of clothes.

"Oh uh... Just out... with um... Stefan" Elena replied not thinking anything of it.

"Oh... what are you two going out for?" Damon asked fixing his blue eyes on hers.

"Just going to uh... catch up... we haven't talked in awhile" Elena bit her lip realizing her mistake.

Damon nodded, eyes narrowed, "Have fun" He said going downstairs to talk to his brother.

"Hey... Um... you don't think Elena's cheating on Tyler do you? She's going out with Stefan tonight" Damon asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

"She's going out with him tonight... like alone? I don't know she could be..." Stefan whispered, worry creasing his brow.

"I hope not... I haven't EVER seen Lockwood look at another girl like he looks at her" Damon replied exiting into the kitchen.

XXX

"'Lena, where are you going?" Asked Caroline. She was sitting Indian style on one of the living room couches, an open notebook on her lap.

"You wear glasses?" Elena found herself asking as she stared at the blonde in front of her. Resting on her nose was a pair of one of those nerd glasses with tape in the middle.

"Nah." Caroline shook her head, sticking a pen behind her ear, "I just wear these for fun."

"Oh cool..." Elena shrugged and then straightened, "And I'm going to the Grille with a friend." _Most of it is true...She doesn't have to know what friend..._She thought to herself, trying to push her guilty conscience away.

Before Caroline could question her further she said quickly, "Homework on the first day of school, Care?"

"Not homework. I'm working on a cheer for the first football game." She grinned up at her and added, "It's next Friday, by the way. So I need to have this done soon so we have enough time to practice it."

"Right."

"We're going against the Wolverines from Williams Town." Caroline huffed, "They always play dirty."

"Do they...?"

"But we'll outshine their cheerleaders." She declared.

"Right." Elena repeated, "Listen, Care, I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later, okay? Byeee." She blew her blonde friend a kiss and hurried out the door, where Stefan was waiting for her in his car.

"Sorry I took so long Stefan... I got questioned by everyone." Elena bit her lip nervously. "It's fine... I'm not in a rush 'Lena" Stefan smiled and pulled slowly out of the driveway. They sat in silence until Stefan pulled into a parking spot at the grill.

"So... um... are you sure we should be talking about that note from Sinichi in such a crowded place?" Elena asked as they got out.

"No... I was hoping we could not talk about it... talk about _other_ things instead" Stefan looked shyly at Elena.

"Oh... What other things?" Elena asked clueless as they walked into the restaurant together.

"Like us Elena... You said you'd think about it... but I don't think you were. Please just give me tonight" Stefan begged.

"But... what about Tyler?" Elena gasped.

"Just... give me tonight" Stefan asked again as a waiter led them to a table.

"Fine... but don't push it Stefan... It's not like I'm single... I can't hurt Tyler" Elena reminded him. He nodded and sat down across from her.

When the waiter came Stefan ordered Elena a burger, just the way she liked it, without her even saying a word.

"How did you know I like my burger with only cheese, pickles, and ketchup?" Elena asked laughing.

"We were a couple at one point Elena" Stefan reminded her.

Elena nodded, "Right... So are we going to a movie or something after this?"

"Well actually I had something else planned. It's a surprise" Stefan gave a half smile as the waiter brought over both of their meals and they began eating.

XXX

"Do you need help with the cheer, Care?" Mystic's Bonnie asked as she sat down next to Caroline, who was scribbling away in her notebook.

"No thanks." Caroline didn't even look up, "I'm almost finished. I'll show it to you when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay." Bonnie shrugged and grabbed the remote control, turning the tv on and flipping through some channels.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Purred Elena, joining them on the couch.

"Nothinggg." The two other girls answered, their voices tainted with boredom.

"Just like old times." Elena chuckled, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, "Care, enough of the cheer for today. Let's watch a movie, just the three of us."

"But Elena," The blonde argued, "I've _gotta _finish this!'

"No you do not." Elena reached forward and snatched the notebook out of her hand, holding it behind her, out of her reach. Caroline grumbled and pouted, chewing on her pen.

"Fineeee." She gave in, then giggled, "But we're watching the Vow."

The two brunettes groaned simultaneously, "Not again." Bonnie grouched while Elena cried in frustration, "This is the 31st time and counting!"

XXX

"I'm worried about Stefan." Fells' Bonnie said softly. Damon and her were up in the Fells Church girl's room.

"Why worry about my little brother?" Damon replied with a hint of sarcasm, "He can take care of himself."

"I'm serious, Damon." Bonnie insisted, tracing the lines on Damon's palm, "He's obviously still into Elena. But you know that she's with Tyler now. He's so heartbroken."

She let go of his hand and brought her own to her chest, "Whenever I'm around him...You wouldn't understand because you're not a psychic but I can, like, _feel_ his pain. He has all of these emotions locked up inside and it isn't healthy...I feel like my chest is going to explode if I get too close to him. This is really worrying me...Maybe you should try talking to him?"

He shifted uncomfortably, keeping his gaze on the wall, "Maybe you should ask someone else. I don't think I'm the best person to come to for this."

"But he's your brother!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You know that I'm not good with intimacy. Or comforting for that matter."

"Please, Damon?" She peered up at him with pleading brown eyes.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her onto his lap. Then he brought his lips to her forehead and whispered into her ear, "I'll try. But no promises."

XXX

They finished eating and Stefan threw a twenty on the table to pay for their food. They walked back to the car together and Stefan drove to the park.

"Oh I love the park!" Elena smiled.

"I know Elena" He laughed. He got out of the car and offered her his arm. She slid it through his and let him lead her towards the dark woods.

"So... Stefan... Um... How are you... we haven't really talked in awhile" Elena gave him a half smile.

"I'm not so great" Stefan replied honestly.

"Why not?" Elena asked gently.

"I love you Elena... and I have to watch you kiss Tyler... and be with Tyler. You even smell like him Elena. You used to smell like me... but I know I won't have that again, but I miss it Elena. I miss you." Stefan turned to face her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Stefan-" Elena started to say, but her sentence was cut off with Stefan's lips against hers.

Elena tried to push him away but he just stepped forward until her back was against a tree. He took his hands to secure her's down by her side. His lips worked their way to her neck as Elena squirmed against his grip. "Stefan stop!" Elena gasped.

"I love you so much Elena... I'm not going to let you go again" He replied before continuing to kiss her.

"Stefan stop... please" Elena begged, tears in her eyes. He didn't respond and instead his hands began fumbling with the button on her jeans.

"STOP!" Elena begged sobbing.

He still didn't answer her. He pulled her down to the leafy ground as he finally finished with the button and started to slide her jeans off. Elena moved helplessly against his vampire strength, trying to get free.

"HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Don't Elena... whoever comes I will kill... don't drag anyone unneeded into this" Stefan whispered.

"You'd even kill your own brother?" A voice asked.

Stefan turned with a snarl to find his brother standing above him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine lovelies, Enjoy! **

Chapter Nine

The girls from Mystic Falls were fifteen minutes into the Vow when everyone else had decided that it would be fun to join them. The eldest Salvatore brother was busy flirting with Elena, while the younger one was doing the same with Mystic's Bonnie. Jeremy and Meredith were smushed together on the couch and Caroline was sitting in Matt's lap.

Fells' Matt was sitting on the floor with Fells' Bonnie beside him. "Where's Damon?" He whispered to her.

"Something came up." She said back quietly, "I'll fill you in later. He's with Stefan."

"And Elena?" He asked.

She paused, "I don't know."

"She's at the Grille with a friend." Caroline called to them from the couch.

"Not nice to listen in on people's conversations." Matt complained with a small smile.

Caroline merely shrugged and smiled, "Just trying to help." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze.

"I'll get it." Damon said as he untangled himself from Elena. He quickly moved to the door and pulled it open. Everyone stared at him anxiously but he was blocking the person on the other side. "Rick." Damon said in an almost friendly tone. Everyone relaxed and went back to enjoying the movie.

Elena and Jeremy scrambled up and hurried to greet the visitor. "We've missed you!" Elena cried as she was engulfed in a hug. "I've missed you guys too." The voice was familiar and Meredith found herself glancing toward the door. It was Alaric Saltzman.

XXX

"Get out of here Damon" Stefan warned. "Yeah no... Get off of Elena... that's no way to treat a lady" Damon frowned his dark eyes narrowed.

"I said GO!" Stefan shouted, still holding Elena down.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way little brother" Damon sighed and yanked Stefan off of Elena, throwing him across the path and into a tree. Elena scrambled up and pulled her jeans back over her waist, buttoning them quickly.

Damon tossed her car keys, "Go to Tyler's... don't go back to the boarding house... It seems I need to teach my little brother a lesson in control" Damon glared at Stefan who was stumbling up from his spot where he fell. Elena nodded and took off running towards the car, but Stefan was quick. He had her wrapped in his arms again in a second.

"LET GO!" Elena shouted elbowing him hard in the ribs. He released her, doubling over from where she hit. Elena took off again and made it into the car. She started it up, hands shaking and drove to the Lockwood house.

XXX

Alaric felt the stare from behind him and he slowly turned, glancing around at the teenagers in the living room. His eyes fell on Meredith and their gazes met. She looked away quickly, pushing her hair across her face in that familiar way of hers and only Fells' Matt and Bonnie knew that she was blushing furiously.

The smile on Alaric's face widened and he called, "I can still see you, Meredith." She 'hmph'd' and crossed her arms, stomping over to where her friends from Fells Church were sitting. Jeremy glanced between the two curiously and then shrugged, "So what are you doing here, Rick?"

"Just came to visit." Alaric responded as he set down two full paper bags on the kitchen counter, "Annnd I brought some groceries. Since, I assume, what with this being a houseful of irresponsible teenagers, that none of you had even thought about the food shortage."

"I'll have you know." Meredith appeared beside them, glaring at Alaric, "That I was planning on going grocery shopping tommorow."

"Right." Alaric nodded, an amused grin on his face.

"What are you even doing here?" Meredith found herself snapping bitterly.

"Well," Alaric said, wrapping his arms around both Elena and Jeremy, "These two over here are like my kids."

"Yeah. Daddy Alaric." Elena giggled and pushed his arm off, "Seriously though, he's our legal guardian. He lives over at our place."

"Really?" Meredith managed, trying to hide the baffled look on her face.

"Really." Jeremy clarified before Elena and him hurried off into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Now it's your turn." Alaric said.

"My turn?" Meredith repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, your turn. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Bonnie's a cousin of mine and I'm staying with her for a while." She lied smoothly.

"I wasn't aware Bonnie had a cousin."

"Yeah, well she does."

"Then why are you here and not at _her _house?" He challenged, surveying her polka-dotted pajamas and bunny slippers.

She opened her mouth to answer but Elena's voice from the kitchen interrupted, "Oh, Rick, stop messing with her! She knows about vampires and all that supernatural stuff."

"Yeah." Jeremy piped in, "She's actually a vampire hunter like you." Meredith would have been pissed at Jeremy for blurting her most treasured secret out to some history teacher but she was merely bewildered. Jeremy's voice rang in her head again: She's actually a vampire hunter _like you_.

XXX

Elena knocked on the door to the Lockwood place and Tyler answered. "Elena?" He whispered coming onto the porch, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I... well..." Elena didn't know how to tell him that Stefan had tried to rape her and if it wasn't for Damon he would have succeeded, so instead she just hugged him, "I wanted to see you" She replied with a half smile.

He smiled back and hugged her tight. "You wanna stay here tonight? It's kinda late" He offered her his hand and she took it with a nod. "My room?" He asked. Elena nodded again, not trusting her voice. They laid down and within minutes Elena was asleep.

XXX

Damon talked some sense into Stefan and maybe he hit some sense into him too, but Stefan deserved it for hurting his best friend. "Stefan what the hell were you thinking?" Damon asked Stefan as he drove the car Stefan took back to the boarding house.

"I wasn't" Stefan mumbled.

"Well at least you know that now... I sure hope you have an apology for Elena... if she'll even get near you after that" Damon smirked. Stefan glared back. Damon shrugged and they sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Stefan walked into the boarding house behind Damon and everyone gasped.

"STEFAN!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE" Fells' Bonnie gasped.

"Don't worry about it" He mumbled.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked looking behind Damon as if expecting her to come into the house.

"She's at Tyler's... don't worry... She's fine now" Damon replied sitting down on the couch beside his Bonnie.

"What happened?" The group asked after Fells' Stefan disappeared up the stairs.

He only shrugged and kept his gaze locked on the television screen, "Nothing that any of you should care about." He said sharply when everybody kept staring at him.

They grumbled their disagreements but went back to whatever they had been doing before. "What happened?" Fells' Bonnie whispered to Damon, leaning closer to him.

"I'll tell you later." Was all he replied.

"No, tell me now." He shook his head.

"Tell me!" Bonnie insisted a little angrily, "Where's Elena?"

"I told you she's fine!" Damon snapped back. There was hostility in his voice and Bonnie found herself inching away from him. Damon was beyond pissed if he had the nerve to talk to her like that. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

XXX

At that moment, the door opened and a wounded Stefan walked in, limping along side his brother. Meredith barely glanced at him before she turned back to Alaric. "You're a vampire hunter?" She demanded with wide eyes. Alaric was gazing at Stefan thoughtfully, "Don't I know him from somewhere...? Where do I know him from?" Meredith sighed and said, "He's Joseph? Joseph Salvatore?" "Right..." Alaric said slowly as realization came to his senses, "What's he doing here?"

"He's related to the Salvatores, remember?"

"Right, right." Alaric said again, then he scratched his head and he looked at Fells' Bonnie and Matt. "Who are they? I'm really confused right now, if someone could explain..." He hurried off to find Mystic Falls Salvatore brothers, leaving Meredith to her unanswered question.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"So let me get this clear..." Alaric mused slowly, "You guys." He extended one arm toward the group of Fells Church, "Are them." He pointed to ones from Mystic Falls, "But from another dimension."

"Yeah."

"And you aren't actually Joseph, you're Stefan Salvatore. And you...You're Damon Salvatore. And you're Bonnie, not Stacey. You go by Chris but you're really Matt."

"Mhm."

"You're the scooby gang from another dimension, Fells Church."

"Yup."

"There's also an Elena Gilbert that's known as Katie but she's at the Lockwood mansion."

"Yeah, that's about it." Alaric glanced between the teenagers, a dazed expression on his face. Then he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "This just made everything more confusing than it already was."

XXX

The next day Elena arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house early so that she could change. She managed to avoid Stefan as she walked into the room shared with Fells Bonnie and Meredith. "Hey... Guys" Elena smiled coming into the room and pulling some clothes out to wear for the day.

"Elena! What happened last night?" They both asked at the same time.

"Er... nothing... just went to see Tyler" Elena replied nervously.

"You're a terrible liar but it seems NO ONE wants to talk about it... but when you three are ready to share the big secret then we'll be ready to listen" Bonnie huffed and went back into the bathroom to change. Elena changed and walked downstairs. She saw both Damon's sitting on the couch and sat beside Fells' Damon.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen Elena?" Fells' Damon asked.

Elena nodded and followed him into the kitchen, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... I think so. Thank you for saving me... I can't even imagine what could have happened if you didn't show up" Elena whispered with a shudder.

"You're welcome... you're my best friend Elena... and if he gives you any problems, call me okay?" Damon looked into her blue eyes and hugged her. They then both exited the kitchen acting like their conversation had never happened.

XXX

"Stefan's in the car waiting for us." Meredith told Elena once she'd come out of the kitchen. Elena stared at her with heavy lidded eyes. "He's driving us to school today." Fells' Bonnie explained when Elena didn't answer.

"We'll tell him to wait for a few more minutes." Mystic's Elena offered before she hurried out the door with Mystic's Bonnie, Caroline, both Matts, Jeremy, and Mystic's Stefan in tow.

"No thanks. Tyler and I are skipping school today." Elena finally replied. Bonnie crossed her arms and Meredith looked at her expectantly.

"Will you tell us what happened now, Elena?" Elena hesitated, then shook her head and rubbed the sides of her arms, shivering unconsciously, "No, I'm sorry, I can't." That was when Fells' Damon came into the living room, and, as if he had been listening the whole time, he joined them and rubbed Elena's back soothingly.

"Whatever happened to the Velicraptor Sisterhood?" Bonnie snapped before she grabbed her book-bag and stormed out the door.

Elena felt tears rise in her eyes, "How can they turn that on me... They don't even know-" Elena's voice cracked. "Shhh... It's going to be okay" Damon hugged her again to try to keep her from crying, but the tears spilled out onto his shirt.

XXX

At school Bonnie couldn't help but notice Fells' Stefan in her first class. His face was fully healed now, like nothing happened, but he seemed different... like he was guilty of something that he couldn't control. She wanted to know what had happened last night, it was driving her crazy. She texted Meredith: **Mer... What do you think happened last night?**

A few minutes later came Meredith's short reply: **Idk... It was bad though.** Bonnie sighed, frustrated. No one knew anything except Damon, Elena, and Stefan. Was it a mistake for her to send Damon to help Stefan? If she hadn't would this be happening now? She somehow felt like it _was_ a huge mistake to send Damon.

'_What the hell happened last night!'_ Bonnie thought to herself. She was actually so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the teacher was calling on her to answer the question. "I'm sorry... can you repeat the question?" Bonnie asked, blushing.

XXX

Meredith jumped when her phone vibrated with the text from Bonnie. To be honest she wasn't as worked up as Bonnie was about what happened. She was more concerned with the fact that this Alaric was a vampire hunter just like her. The Alaric from her dimension only studied vampires, but this Alaric was a hunter... he could understand her so much better. '_This is wrong' _She thought to herself, '_I shouldn't be thinking of Elena and Jeremy's guardian like this... I shouldn't be thinking of him at all'_ Jeremy cared about her and she cared about him... but Alaric... he was so... cute and he could relate to her like no one else. Meredith shook herself out of her thoughts and concentrated on her Math lesson.

XXX

Elena's head was on Damon's shoulder and he had one arm wrapped tightly around her own shoulders. She was shaking. This was far worse than the time Tyler Lockwood from Fells Church had tried to rape her. This time it'd been Stefan, her ex lover, the one she'd trusted with her own life, the one she'd loved more than anything in the world. Elena never thought this would happen. _Anyone else,_ She thought to herself as she sobbed quietly, _anyone else but Stefan. _

She was sobbing uncontrollably, had been all day long. Elena was crying for Stefan, for the rejection she'd felt when her best friend's had turned their backs on her. She was starting to wish she was back in Fells Church where she could visit her Aunt Judith and her little sister Margaret. They always made her feel better. Instead, she was in Mystic Falls and the only comfort she could find was from Damon, the devil himself.

"All that wailing is getting on my nerves." Mystic's Damon complained as he came into the living room.

Elena didn't answer and Fells' Damon glared at him, snapping, "Nobody really cares, princess." Mystic's Damon smirked, taking out a flask and opening it. He tilted the flask toward them before taking a drink and waving at them as he made his way toward the front door.

Before he left he paused, calling over his shoulder, "I know what happened, you know. And I'm sure the others will be horrified when they find out."

"And how would they find out?" Fells' Damon shot back.

"The little birdie talks." He shrugged, "Well, more like a crow, if you know what I mean."

Then he strolled out, shutting the door behind him. Elena glanced up at Damon, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

He brushed a stray hair away from her face and started, "He wouldn't dare." Just then the door opened again.

"Back so soon?" Damon called rudely, pressing Elena closer to him.

"Yeah, actually." A female voice snapped, "Cheerleading practice was canceled. It's raining." The two of them looked up to see the girls make their way inside the house, shivering from the cold wind outside. Fells' Bonnie was the last to step in. She was shaking out of her coat when she saw them-Elena and Damon sitting very close and comfortable on the couch. Her eyes widened, then narrowed, before her chin quivered and she was pushing past the others and racing up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten! Wow this sure is coming along! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

"BONNIE WAIT!" Fells' Damon and Elena shouted at the same time. Damon stood and raced after her. Elena spotted Fells' Stefan coming in the door and rushed out of the house mumbling something like "I have to go" Leaving the rest of the group standing confused in the living room.

XXX

Elena pulled the hood to her sweatshirt over her head before she pulled out her cell phone and looked for Mystic Damon's Contact. She hit call and he answered on the third ring.

"What's it going to take for you not to tell?" Elena asked quickly. She could almost see Damon standing in front of her smirking.

"Meet me at Starbucks in ten minutes" Damon replied before clicking the line shut.

XXX

Bonnie sobbed into her pillow seeing Damon and Elena together like that broke her. Damon had cheated on her before with Elena and this was just the final straw.

She jumped when her Damon came into the room. "Bonnie... you don't understand what's going on! Elena and I... There's nothing. She loves Tyler! Bonnie I love you! Something horrible almost happened to Elena last night and she needed me. Her family isn't here She doesn't have anyone! Elena can't tell anyone either because then things would change forever... you just have to let it go! Things will be okay soon, I promise" Damon explained quickly. "I. Love. YOU. Bonnie... No one else" Damon added pulling her into a hug.

Bonnie pushed him away, "If something happened to her we have a right to know. That's what our whole sisterhood is about. We don't keep secrets from each other. If she told us, we could be there for her too. She's the one choosing not to tell us, _she _is the one isolating herself from the people who love her." Damon remained silent. She had a point.

"She knows she can tell Meredith and I anything. After all, what's anything without trust?" Damon had a feeling she wasn't just talking about Elena and Bonnie's friendship. Suddenly, she was making her way toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon tried again, his voice cracking.

"Out."

XXX

Elena pushed open the glass door of Starbucks and stepped inside, instantly enveloped in a warm wave of air, of which she was grateful of. She looked around the small place and finally spotted Mystic's Damon standing at the front, flirting with the brunette behind the counter. She rolled her eyes and stepped beside him. It took him exactly three minutes to notice she was there.

When he finally did, he wrapped an arm around her, crying "Hey Elena!" The girl he'd been flirting with seconds ago frowned and turned red with jealousy. "Do you want anything?" Asked Damon.

"No thanks." Elena responded icily, shrugging off his hand and eying the brunette, who was glaring off into space.

"Let's sit then." Damon offered and Elena nodded, following him to a table for two. She sat across from him, crossing her arms, "Alright. Let's negotiate."

XXX

Fells' Damon walked back downstairs dejectedly. "She's angry... at me... and Elena. You all know there's nothing going on between the two of us right?" He asked the group. They all looked away, with no response.

"Come on! Are you serious!? You all know that something bad happened to Elena! I can't tell you what because it's none of your business, but she needed me because I SAW what happened. No one else will understand this okay?" Damon snapped and glared at each of them in turn.

"Look Damon, It's not that we don't believe you... it's just that we really don't know what to believe...this is all so crazy... Everyone's left out of this GIANT secret that you, your Elena, and your Stefan are keeping. So can you really blame us?" Mystic's Bonnie asked frustrated.

"No... I guess not" Damon sank down into the couch, head in his hands before the rest went off to do their own thing.

XXX

Fells' Bonnie hurried out of the house, pulling her jacket around her in the pelting rain. She shivered as she ran to get into a car. '_where can I go right now to calm down?'_ She thought to herself. Maybe she didn't want to calm down. Maybe she wanted to get even with Elena and that's what drove her to the Lockwood mansion.

_Am I really doing this? _Bonnie thought as she parked in the Lockwood driveway. She thought back to the pain and jealousy she'd felt when she'd seen Elena and Damon and nodded to herself, _Yes I am_. She quickly got out and raced to the door, getting soaked along the way. She hadn't even knocked when the door swung open to reveal a confused looking Tyler.

"Bo-Stacey?" Asked Tyler as he stepped aside so she could come in. She shivered and followed him to a bench in front of the fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" He said as he lit a newspaper and threw it into the wood in the fireplace. The flames danced to life and Bonnie leaned forward, rubbing her hands together to warm them. She waited a few seconds before she turned toward him.

"Tyler..." She whispered in what she hoped was a sexy, seductive voice.

"Yeah?" His eyebrows furrowed in perplexed. She brought her right leg to the other side of the bench as if she were mounting a horse then dragged her nails up and down his chest, leaning forward to brush her lips across his ear.

"I like you." She purred.

"Uh." Tyler chuckled nervously, placing his hands on her stomach as he tried to push her away, "You and I both go out with someone." _This is ridiculous. I bet I look like a total idiot._ She sighed and turned away, scooting further away from him.

"Sorry." She mumbled as her cheeks reddened, "I was just trying to get back at them but-"

"Get back at who?" Tyler interrupted.

"Damon and Elena."

"Which ones?"

"Both from Fells Church."

Tyler stiffened, "Why would you need to get back at them?"

"I think Damon cheated on me." She admitted with a sad smile.

"Damon cheated on you...with _Elena?_"

XXX

"Now hold up there princess... this isn't really a negotiation... You do what I say... or I tell. Simple as that" Damon smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Fine. What do you want?" Elena's blue eyes narrowed.

"Well first of all I want blood... whenever I need it... you need to be available, okay." He made it sound like a statement.

"Done... anything else?" She asked annoyed with the game he was playing.

"Well I absolutely _love_ this drama between you, Stefan, Bonnie, and the other Damon from Fell's Church... It's like my own personal television show... so you have to tell everyone that you and Damon really do have something going on." He smiled sweetly at her.

Elena fought the urge to hit him at the moment and just glared, "That's not fair to Bonnie or Damon"

"Well darling, life isn't fair, so why don't you do what I said" He snapped.

"Damon's going to deny it" Elena replied.

"I doubt it... it might actually end up with you two really kissing if you ask me. You two are WAY to close to just be 'Best Friends'" Damon laughed.

"Why would you want to do this!?" Elena spoke through gritted teeth.

"Like I said: It amuses me." Damon shrugged. Elena opened her mouth to say something, but her phone vibrating on the table interrupted her. "Oh... Tyler's calling... looks like Bonnie stopped over there... You might want to get that" Damon waggled his brows at her as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked tentatively.

"We're over Elena. Bonnie told me what you and Damon did. I hope you two are fucking happy together" Tyler snapped into the phone. Elena's eyes burned with tears, but she wouldn't cry. Not in front of Mystic's Damon.

"Are you happy now?" She glared one last time after Tyler had hung up and stormed out.

XXX

Bonnie was on her way back to the Boarding House. Her plan had succeeded and she'd been sitting right beside Tyler when he called Elena and broke up with her. She should have felt good; She'd won. But all she felt was a mix of emotions-anger, disappointment, and guilt.

Guilt because Elena was still her best friend. But when she pulled up the drive-way she was surprised to see that another car was parked there with the headlights shining brightly against the darkness. She ducked behind the steering wheel and peered over it to see that her golden-haired friend/ex-friend, whatever, was coming out of the passenger's side. She slid down even lower and could only hope that she wasn't recognized.

Elena didn't even glance her way and Bonnie breathed out in relief. This was, after all, only a car that she'd borrowed from Mystic's Bonnie. Plus there were about five other cars in the drive-way, almost shielding the one she was in completely. She heard another door open and she peeked again just in time to see Mystic's Damon. _So now she's screwing with this Damon too?_ She thought to herself bitterly.

Then, _Maybe not, I've got to stop assuming. _Either way, she rolled down the window because she caught a quick glance of Elena yelling at Damon. The rain had died down and now the only sound was the wind blowing violently against the trees. She sent some of her Power to her ears and listened. _"What about my car?!" _

_ "It's a rental, who cares?" _

_ "I do! I'm the one paying for it!" _

_ "Fine, if it really worries you so much I'll go back later. Just give me the keys." _

She could still hear them but their voices were growing fainter and she knew that they were lingering outside the front door.

_ "Now." _Damon was saying, _"Remember what I told you. As soon as you go inside you have to tell _everyone _what happened between this other Damon and you. Tell them it wasn't anything innocent like you two have made them believe. Tell them that while they were in school you two were shoving your tongues down each others throats." _Bonnie gripped the edge of her seat tightly and swallowed back tears.

_"You're a sick bastard!" _She heard Elena hiss. The doorknob was turning.

_"Not so fast." _

_ "What do you want now, Damon?!" _

_ "At midnight, meet me in the cellar. You know what for." _Then the door was opened and the two of them hurried inside.

XXX

Bonnie felt tears burn in her eyes. She didn't know what to do hearing that something DID happen between Elena and her Damon and now something else was happening between the other Elena's Damon. She gritted her teeth, would she tell anyone? She bit her lip and decided against it. What would she tell them? Mystic's Damon would deny that one anyway. She took a deep breath and walked into the house like she hadn't heard anything.

XXX

Fells' Elena nudged Fells' Damon in the side nodding towards the kitchen. He followed her in.

"Damon... The other Damon wants me to say that we had something going on. That's what it's going to take for him to keep his mouth shut." Elena whispered.

"He what!?" Damon gasped.

"He also wants me to be his 'blood slave'" Elena's eyes narrowed annoyed.

"You don't want me to actually go out there and go along with this do you?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No Damon... So he's going to tell... but that's better then Bonnie and your relationship being ruined" Elena gave a half smile. Damon gave a half smile back as he followed her into the living room.

"You all want to know what the 'Huge secret' is?" Elena yelled out, pushing her blonde hair from her eyes. They all turned toward her, she couldn't help but notice the smirk on Mystic Damon's face.

"Well the truth is that Stefan-"

"Stefan caught Elena and I making out at school... I went there to see Elena so that no one would catch us and that obviously didn't work" Fells' Damon said covering Elena's mouth with his hand. She turned her blue eyes on his dark ones. He just bit his lip and nodded slightly, walking away from her and upstairs.

XXX

"What the hell, 'Lena?" Caroline was the first to break the silence, "You would really do that to Bon?" Then she raised her head and shouted, "And you, Damon Salvatore! I know you can hear me from up there! How could you cheat on her again?! You're disgusting!"

Everyone else was once again stunned into silence by her outburst. "We should go to our room. Have a girl chat." Mystic's Elena offered weakly, standing up.

"Yeah, we should." Mystic's Bonnie agreed quietly, "I'll get some snacks."

"I'll help." The two of them disappeared into the kitchen. They'd obviously wanted to get the heck out of there.

"Let's go, Bon." Meredith whispered to the small red-head, who was glaring off into space, her jaw clenched. She was surprised that Bonnie hadn't burst into tears by now.

"Right. Come with us Caroline?" Bonnie finally said. Caroline nodded and the three of them got up, joining Mystic's Bonnie and Elena who were waiting for them at the bottom of the stair case with chocolate and bags of chips.

"What a friend." Caroline sneered at Fells' Elena when they passed her.

"So much for the Sisterhood." Bonnie snapped, glaring fiercely at her. Even Meredith kept her head high and shot her a disappointed look. Elena fought back tears and looked down at her shoes until they were gone.

"Way to go, Einstein." Mystic's Damon called from his leather chair, an amused grin on his face. She ignored him and no longer tried to fight the sting in her eyes. Her blue orbs pooled with tears and she glanced around the room, searching for just one sympathetic face. But all of the guys were looking away from her awkwardly or pretending to be engrossed in their phones. She grabbed her bag and raced out the door before the first heavy sob could escape. Not only had she been dropped from the sisterly bond the girls from both Fells Church and Mystic Falls girls were beginning to form, she'd also been dismissed from the group entirely.

XXX

Fells' Elena had fallen asleep in a car and jumped when her phone vibrated in her sweatshirt pocket.

It was Mystic Damon's name on the screen:** Basement. ****Now.** Elena sighed and slowly got out of the car slipping into the house and going to the basement.

"Great Job today... I told you he wouldn't deny it... now... take your sweatshirt off." Damon instructed.

Elena glared and unzipped the hoodie, tossing it to the floor. Damon was up next to her in a second. He kissed her neck, once, twice, three times before sinking his teeth in. He drank deeply and left her feeling dizzy. "Is that it?" She asked.

He nodded handing her back her jacket. "Wear a scarf to cover up the marks tomorrow. Alright?" His voice was a soft whisper in her ear. She nodded weakly. They walked back up to the main house together neither saying a word until Elena headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to sleep." Elena replied icily.

"In a car? Are you crazy. Sleep on the couch" He said tossing her a blanket.

"Thanks... I still hate you... but thanks" Elena grumbled laying down and falling into a fitful sleep.

**Well that was a heavy chapter, review and let me know your thoughts ;) This section of the story will be coming to a close soon and a part three is already in the works for those interested. More Originals will return in this third part of our lovely tale as well so remember to read and reviews are always much appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I don't own TVD at all... **

**A/N- I appreciate the honest review from**** Dioramanya who doesn't like Fells Elena... at all in this story but I really do appreciate the honesty and do hope that honesty continues. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Elena woke up to the sound of chatter and laughter. She groaned and rubbed the crook of her neck and then her shoulder. Then she remembered that she'd slept on the couch overnight.

"Morning, sleepy head." Someone said from the side and she turned to see Fells' Matt, who had a forced smile on his face. Jeremy and Mystic's Matt were sitting beside him but they didn't make eye contact with her. _Well, at least someone's talking to me._ She thought as she sat up. "The girls are in the kitchen." He offered, "Getting breakfast before they head off to school. Are you going today?"

Elena hesitated before responding, "I might." _I don't think they'll want me riding in the same car as them though._ She got up and made her way toward the kitchen. She was a little nervous. Would _any _of the girls at least look at her? "Good morning." Elena said, trying to sound cheerful as she slipped past the giggling girls sitting around the table. A beat.

"Morning, Elena." Meredith's familiar cool voice finally said. Elena smiled. _One more person's talking to me._ She grabbed a bowl and poured milk into it. Suddenly she was very aware of the stinging pain on her neck and she let go of the bowl, bringing her hands to her neck only to feel cloth. Mystic's Damon must have slipped her scarf on overnight knowing that she'd wake up surrounded by the others. She sighed in relief. Just then Caroline was beside her, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Caroline started sniffing and then she said, "Does anyone else smell blood? I think I'm going crazy."Elena's eyes widened and she tightened the scarf around her neck self-consciously.

"Nope." Fells' Bonnie, the only other vampire in the group of girls replied. Caroline shrugged. She was moving away when suddenly, an evil smile danced on her lips. Elena barely saw it coming. She noticed the mischievous grin but didn't think too much of it. Until Caroline "tripped" and the orange juice went flying.

Elena found herself covered in the orange juice. "Sorry." Caroline fake-pouted and raised her hands in a 'what can I say' way, "It was an accident." If Elena hadn't been in pain right then she probably would have grabbed Caroline's silky hair and yanked it right out of it's roots. Vampire or not, nobody messed with the Ice Queen. Instead, she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out and raced past them and the guys in the living room, tenderly touching the not-yet-healed bite wounds under the scarf that were burning from the chemicals in the drink.

"Give her a break, Care." She heard Mystic's Elena's soft voice scold just before she darted up the stairs.

The girls finished breakfast and went into the living room to see all of the guys sitting around in the living room.

"Ready to go to school?" Caroline asked.

"You didn't have to do that to Elena you know" Fells' Stefan spoke up for the first time since he came home with the bruised face.

"Oh bite me" Caroline rolled her eyes and headed for the door the rest following timidly behind. The guys sighed and headed out behind them.

"This is ridiculous" Jeremy commented as they got into a separate car from the girls. "I know... but I mean they kind of have a right to be mad" Mystic Matt replied.

"I know... it's all so crazy because Elena and Damon can't keep their hands off of each other" Fells Matt huffed.

"So this happens like ALL the time?" Mystic's Matt asked surprised.

"No... just... it isn't the first time" Fells Matt replied getting into the backseat with Jeremy and Mystic's Matt. The two Stefan's sat in the front, Mystic's Stefan driving and the rest of the ride to school was filled with talk about football or other sports.

XXX

Elena got out of the shower, having to wash the orange juice out of her hair and pulled some clothes from her drawer.

"You're late for school" Mystic's Damon smirked standing in her doorway. Elena stood up straight feeling awkward standing there in just her towel.

"I know... now do you mind?" Elena grumbled.

"No... be my guest... go ahead and change" He smirked. Elena glared and went into the bathroom to put on a fresh pair of jeans, and a clean top with the scarf Damon had put on her and some flip flops. She walked back out pulling her hair into a ponytail and found that now Fells' Damon was standing in the doorway.

"Do you need me to drive you to school?" He asked quietly.

"You don't have to... can I just borrow your rental car?" Elena bit her lip nervously.

"Sure" He gave her a half smile and tossed her the keys.

"I'm so sorry Damon" Elena was on the verge of tears again.

"Elena... it isn't your fault. We're protecting Stefan." Damon replied, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Thank You Damon" Elena hugged him before picking up her school bag and leaving.

XXX

That afternoon at cheer practice they were about to start learning pyramids. The coach was calling out different positions for each of the girls and Caroline happened to be Fells Elena's base. Elena cringed as she jumped into their hands and was lifted into the air. When the coach called 'Cradle' They tossed Elena up but at the last second Caroline took a step back and Elena landed hard on her arm.

"Katie are you okay?" The coach asked running over. Elena stood up, despite the pain in her arm. Without a reply she walked past everyone up to the locker room. She opened it up took out everything and carried it back down to the field.

"I QUIT" she snapped throwing the things in Caroline's face. She stormed up the hill and into Damon's car and drove back to the boarding house, her arm throbbing.

"Now she driving his car?" Fell's Bonnie glared as the sleek black car drove out of sight.

"Why are you home so early, 'Lena?" Meredith asked when the door of the Boarding House opened and Elena stormed in.

She dropped her book bag on the floor and kicked it to the side, grumbling, "I quit the cheerleading squad."

"Why?"

"Stupid Caroline!" Elena snapped as she sat down beside her on the couch, "She tried to kill me!"

"Let's be serious, would she ever really do that?" Meredith argued, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not kill." Elena admitted, "But she definitely tried to break my arm!" To prove her point, she rolled up the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. The skin on the part of the arm that she had fallen on was already starting to bruise an ugly purple.

"ouch." Meredith winced sympathetically.

"I know." Elena moaned before she got back up and went to her room.

XXX

"That was sort of mean, Care." Mystic's Elena said to Caroline once the golden haired girl was gone.

"Oh bite me." Caroline repeated the same line she'd used earlier in the morning.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'm being serious. She could have gotten seriously hurt. You've gotta try to remember that she's still a human."

"Baloney." Caroline shook her head.

"Would you have done that to me?" The vampire hesitated and Elena crossed her arms, "Exactly."

Suddenly, the coach was shouting, "Forbes!"

"Yes, coach?" Caroline asked as she jogged over to where the middle-aged woman was standing.

"Did you let Katie fall on purpose?" She demanded.

"Wh-what?" Caroline stammered, "No!"

"Tina over here, says she saw you move at the last second. She thinks you did it on purpose." "Of course I didn't, coach! How long have you known me? And you'd really think I'd do something like that?" The coach stared hard at her for a few more seconds before she brought two fingers to her narrowed eyes and pointed at her, "I'm watching you, Forbes." Then she walked away. Caroline turned to the light haired girl Tina and glared at her. "Is this what I let you on my squad for?!" She snapped angrily. Tina shrunk under her gaze and shook her head quickly as Caroline stomped away.

XXX

Elena sat in her room doing her homework when she heard the other girls come home. She quickly picked up her books and put them back into her bag. She walked downstairs and walked out of the door driving to starbucks. She ordered a coffee and sat down to finish homework.

"Hey how was practice?" Meredith asked.

"It was fine" Caroline answered before anyone else could.

"Is Elena okay?" Mystic's Elena asked.

"Yeah... She's fine... just a really nasty bruise... She just left" Meredith said before continuing her homework.

Eventually everyone filtered downstairs to do homework. Fells' Elena came home around seven carrying a few pizza boxes.

"I... I brought pizza" Elena stammered setting it down on the living room table. No one moved to eat it. "Oh... okay" Elena looked down at her feet trying not to cry. She finally just walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. She drank it and agter she had put her cup into the dishwasher she walked back out and saw that most of the pizza was gone. She bit her lip and sat down on the floor away from everyone else, pulling her knees up to her chest. She didn't know how much longer she could take this She found herself standing up and going down to the basement so she could sit and cry and no one would hear her.

"How long are you all going to ignore her?" Fells' Stefan asked.

"Until she knows that she's a bitch and a slut and no one here wants to talk to her for stealing my boyfriend" Fells' Bonnie snapped, glaring at the t.v screen. Stefan felt like he should tell everyone the truth but then this would all have been for nothing. Damon and Elena were trying to protect him for some reason. He needed to find out why, but Damon wouldn't talk to him and Elena would freak out if he came anywhere near her.

He sighed and sat back in his chair, not pressing anymore questions on the group.

Fells' Damon hadn't been seen much since the day that Elena and him had 'confessed' their un-loyalty to the group. But he'd been watching from a branch as a crow and seen how everyone had ignored Elena when she'd offered them pizza and then wolfed down over half of it when she was gone. He'd heard his brother's weak protests and Bonnie's hurtful insults. He'd had enough. As much as he loved Bonnie, she couldn't talk about Elena like that. He turned back to his human form and pushed the front door open, slamming it shut behind him.

"Listen up." He snapped to everyone that was sitting around the living room, "Stop treating Elena like that. It wasn't her fault."

"Was it not?" Fells' Bonnie challenged, speaking directly to him for the first time in days, "She kissed you back."

"Only because I compelled her." He shot back coldly. His heart ached when he saw her brown eyes widen as struggled to keep from bursting into tears. This probably made her feel even more awful. _'You're boyfriend compelled your best friend to kiss him.'_ was far worse than _'Your boyfriend and your best friend made out behind your back'_ He chuckled bitterly to himself, and, ignoring the horrified glares he got from the rest of them, smoothly made his way back outside.

XXX

Elena was finally able to take a deep breath and carefully make her way upstairs. All eyes were on her when she emerged into the living room.

"We're sorry Elena... we didn't know that Damon compelled you to kiss him. Not saying we completely forgive you, but we're sorry." Meredith bit her lip and nudged Caroline.

"I'm sorry for dumping orange juice on you and dropping you" Caroline said flatly.

"Damon did what?" Elena asked confused.

"He compelled you to kiss him... that's what he just told us" Meredith bit her lip.

"What? Why would he do that?" Elena gasped.

"Did he?" Mystic's Damon asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"If he did do you think I'd remember?" Elena's blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Look we're sorry Elena okay... but it's still going to take us awhile to forgive you... you should have been wearing vervain" Meredith stated logically.

"Bonnie... are you going to talk to me?" Elena whispered, looking at her red haired friend.

"No" She stated simply. Elena nodded and walked upstairs to give everyone some space, and to call Damon.

"Why won't you talk to her?" Mystic's Elena asked Fells Bonnie.

"Because somehow I know that this wasn't just him." She whispered. Although it was partly true she was also still thinking about the Mystic Damon and Fells Elena situation. Tonight she'd find out the truth about that too. She would wait all night to watch Elena go down to the basement and find out what they were doing together.

XXX

It was fifteen minutes till midnight when Bonnie felt Elena stir beside her. Elena had decided to actually sleep in their room this time. Now she was slipping out of bed. Bonnie steadied her breath as Elena listened to make sure that the rest of them were asleep. When she thought they were she crossed the room and hurried out the door.

Bonnie jumped out of bed and threw on her silk robe before following her. She slowly made her way toward the cellar. They weren't going anywhere. When she got there, she stood on her tip-toes and peered inside. The door was closed but she could see two figures standing in the middle of it. She sent Power to her eyes and the room brightened automatically, as if someone had flipped a light switch. There was Damon, leaning over Elena. "Relax." He purred to her before placing kisses to her neck. Suddenly she saw his face change to it's vampiric form and he bit down. Elena let out a sigh and gripped his leather jacket tightly. Bonnie stepped away from the cellar, eyes wide.

_ I was right. Elena _is _screwing with this Damon too._ Then she was smirking. She went back to the room where she crawled back into bed, the smirk still plastered stupidly on her face. _Mystic's Elena will be really pissed when she finds out_.

The next morning Bonnie was the first one up she got dressed and went downstairs waiting for everyone else to come down. Everyone else eventually joined them and Fells' Elena was the last one down.

"God... you look tired" Mystic's Elena commented as Fells Elena yawned.

"Yeah... she was up really late last night" Bonnie smirked.

"No I wasn't" Fells' Elena stiffened pulling at the scarf on her neck.

"Yeah... I think you were... and I think Damon Salvatore from Mystic Falls over here was up late last night too" Bonnie smiled closing her magazine and putting it on the table.

"And what exactly were we doing Bonnie?" Damon's blue eyes narrowed, daring her to say anything else.

"You two were sharing blood. The most intimate thing a vampire can do with a human besides actually doing it" Bonnie smirked. Both Elena's mouths dropped open in surprise.

"What!" Mystic Elena squeaked.

Elena's blue eyes were wide with fear. She looked into Damon's blue eyes, looking for a response and she found his expression blank.

"Did you Damon?" Mystic's Elena whispered. Damon's jaw hardened and his fist clenched. "Oh my God you did!" Mystic Elena placed a hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Why did you say that Bonnie! You don't even know what's going on!" Fells Elena screamed. "Really Elena? Cause I think that's EXACTLY what was going on you cheating whore" Bonnie shouted. Elena gasped at Bonnie's insult. Just at that moment Fells' Damon walked in the door. An idea suddenly burst into Fells Elena's head. She ran over to Damon and kissed him hard, shoving her tongue down his throat.

Damon was surprised at first, but eventually he found his tongue slipping into her mouth too. "How do you like that Bonnie. Now I really did kiss your boyfriend without him compelling me. You're welcome" Elena smirked.

**Uh-oh... Elena and Damon, Damon and Elena DRAMA! I have no idea why I wrote it like this but I kind of like it. Even though Elena is my favorite character from the book, I always write her as such a bad friend and a generally bad person... Guess it just makes her more interesting and more like a villain you love to hate huh? No? Well as always reviews are much appreciated and don't forget the third part to this story that I have in the works... unless you're tired of me... haha Hope you enjoyed this chapter... until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries **

Chapter Twelve:

This time, Fells' Bonnie didn't even try to hold the tears back. She was sobbing softly, ignoring the others, who were trying to comfort her. She wasn't the only one crying, Mystic's Elena was wiping away some tears of her own. She stomped up to Fells' Elena and, shockingly, raised her hand and slapped her across the face, leaving behind her red hand-print.

Fells' Elena clutched her cheek, eyes wide, as Mystic's Elena growled, "I thought we were friends!" Then she slid past them and as she passed Mystic's Damon she snapped, "And you, Damon? I can't even..." She hurried up the stairs before everyone heard a door slam. Mystic's Damon turned to glare at Fells' Damon and Elena, who were still standing next to each other, Damon's hand snaked around Elena's waist.

"This was not part of the plan."

"Your plan was stupid anyway!" Elena yelled back angrily.

"What plan?" Fells' Matt muttered but they ignored him. Mystic's Damon stepped closer to Elena and said sharply, "At least I can still make things right between my Elena and I. I'll just tell her the truth and she'll forgive me and we can be happy again. But you?" He chuckled darkly, "You're screwed, princess. Because you might not have kissed him before, but this time you did. And everyone saw it." Then he raced up the stairs before Fells' Elena could object. Then she understood the meaning of his words and she sighed, dropping her face into her hands. _What have I done?_

"I wish I'd never come back" Elena whispered.

Damon tilted her chin up, so that she was looking at him, "Hey don't say that... Damon's wrong... Things w_ill_ be okay. It's going to take awhile, but you know... we'll get through it. They all hate both of us... At least we can take the heat together" Damon gave her a half smile.

"Thank you Damon... but somehow I think I'll get even more orange juice down my shirt and you'll just get ignored" Elena frowned.

"Okay so we'll have to deal with crazy stuff, but don't worry, I'm here for you" Damon hugged her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

XXX

The next morning no one said a word to either Fells' Damon or Elena. Mystic Damon and Elena seemed to be at least on speaking terms again, but she was still angry. Elena walked upstairs to get dressed and found that all of her stuff was thrown in a pile outside of their door. She bit her lip and picked it all up, carrying it down to the basement for now. She got dressed in the bathroom downstairs and by the time she was done saw that everyone had left.

"Hey Damon-" Elena started but gasped when she saw Fells' Stefan standing in front of her. "Elena... I'm not going to hurt you... I promise... can I drive you to school?" Stefan begged. "Stefan... no... just... no. This is all your fault anyway. We're covering for _you_." Elena snapped, pushing past him.

"I'll tell everyone the truth" Stefan said flatly.

Elena hesitated, "It won't change anything... I actually DID kiss Damon and he did kiss me back." Elena bit her lip and kept walking. Stefan put his head against the wall thinking. Nothing was going right. He froze. The only time crazy things like this happened was the last time Sinichi and Misao were in their lives. "Damn Kinsune" Stefan huffed.

"Elena!" He called as he jogged after her, "Wait, please!" He reached her just as she was about to drive away in her rental car.

"What, Stefan?" Elena snapped, but she was obviously still afraid of him because she didn't even roll down the window.

"It's the Kinsune Twins!"

"What?"

"A malach, Elena! The malachs, remember them?" Elena's mind went back to the time that Damon had been possessed by one of the malachs. He'd been forced to do horrible things to her and Matt. Which meant that Stefan had not had control of his body when he tried to rape her. She pushed the door open and stumbled out, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Stefan." She whispered as tears filled her eyes, "I knew that you'd never do something like that!"

He hugged her back, "I'm so sorry, Elena."

She pulled away, wiping her eyes, a grin on her face. "I'm not going to school today." "Why not?"

"We're getting that malach out of you before you do something else, something that could really hurt someone."

XXX

The day had passed by really slow for Mystic's Elena. She couldn't stop thinking about what Damon had told her. He'd chased after her, ignoring her

"Go away!" He'd come into the bedroom and she'd hurried into the bathroom, locking herself in there. "I'm not coming out till you leave!" She'd yelled stubbornly, "You big jerk!"

"Open the door, Elena, please." He'd begged. But she didn't budge and finally he'd sighed and said, "At least listen to me, okay? Elena has this really terrible secret. I over-heard her and Damon talking about it so I decided to black-mail her. I told her that she had to lie and tell everyone that Damon and her had something going on. It wasn't true though."

"What does that have to do with the blood swapping?" Elena had demanded. She didn't really care about any of that. Sure, she felt bad for poor little Bonnie who's heart was more than broken but now she had her own problems to deal with.

"And I...well, I sort of made her my personal blood-bank. But there was no exchanging blood! I swear! I never once gave her even a single drop of my blood. I only drank _her _blood when I was thirsty. That's it. That was the deal. I would never hurt you Elena."

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a loud '_Ring'_. The final bell, she realized, gathering her notebooks and dropping them into her bag. She hurried out before she could get lectured by her Oceanography teacher for not paying attention in class. She met up with Mystic's Bonnie halfway to the gym and repeated to her what Damon had said.

"So you're not angry at Damon anymore?" Bonnie asked as they reached the locker room.

"A little." Elena admitted, shrugging, "But I guess I understand. You know how he is. Of course he'd take advantage of the fact that he knew something he wasn't supposed to know."

"True." Bonnie agreed as she punched in the combination to her locker and the metal door swung open, "But what about the blonde Elena?" Elena's brown eyes darkened as she pursed her lips and Bonnie knew she'd hit a nerve.

"I still don't like her." She answered simply, "Her secret might be bad and everything and I get it if she doesn't want anyone to know but she still kissed her best friend's boyfriend. And that's something that won't be forgiven easily since Bon is a good friend of mine now too."

Bonnie was about to respond when they heard a sudden crunching sound and an in-human like growl. They both froze; Elena in her cheerleading skirt and her bra, Bonnie already fully dressed. "What was that?" Elena asked rather shakily.

"I...I don't know." Bonnie replied quietly.

"There it is again!" Elena cried, clutching her friend's arm as the growl came closer.

"I'll go see what it is." Bonnie stepped forward and Elena reached out to pull her back, "Bonnie, no! Let's wait until someone else comes! We're here too early anyway!" But she was already turning the corner of the lockers. Her green eyes widening, she opened her mouth and let out a horrifying shriek.

XXX

"How do we get the malach out?" Stefan asked as he laid out on the floor of the basement. "Well... um last time I had to pull it out of Damon with my fingernails. It's going to hurt... Just a warning" Elena gave a small smile. Stefan rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach. Elena stroked his hair gently, "I'm going to save you Stefan" Elena whispered in his ear. She kissed his cheek gently and looked for the small bump on the back of his neck. She was about to pinch it, as she did the last time, but Stefan suddenly grabbed her and flipped her over.

"Not going to be so easy this time princess" He hissed. Elena looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of red pass through them.

"Stefan... don't do this... I know you're in there somewhere Stefan... Please Stefan..." Elena begged.

He laughed, "Oh dear Elena... you're so cute thinking I haven't gotten stronger. I'm going to destroy everything around your little group of friends, then I'll destroy all of you." he smirked. "Sinichi... you're not going to get away with this! Why are you possessing Stefan anyway?" Elena snapped.

"I'm possessing him because he was the easiest. Poor Stefan still in love with his Elena... You know Elena, you might want to be careful who you fall in love with... they seem to be the most heartbroken and easiest to control... maybe I'll go for Bonnie next or maybe even Tyler"

"You wouldn't" Elena glared.

"See that's where you're wrong... I'm going to get what I want this time" He smiled sweetly causing Elena to gag.

"You're not getting away with this" Elena said again. "I will save Stefan" She added.

"Right... keep thinking that... meanwhile... I'll just finish what Stefan started last time" He laughed.

"Why make Stefan do it!? Why don't you do it yourself you coward!" Elena shouted.

"Not a bad idea... but Misao would kill me" He smirked again.

Elena glared, "GET OFF" "Not this time" He replied.

XXX

Fells' Bonnie was seething as she walked into class and sat down beside Matt. "Hey Bonnie... are you okay" He asked.

"No!" She snapped facing the front.

"Oh" Matt sat back, afraid to say another word.

'_How could Elena do this to me? And how could Damon!? He kissed her back right in front of me!'_ She couldn't believe it. '_Maybe there's something else going on' _A kind voice in her head suggested. _'Yeah right! Damon claimed he and Elena were best friends. Best friends don't kiss'_ Bonnie thought angrily. She opened up her notebook and saw a small, folded piece of paper with her name written across it neatly. She opened it up to read, '**You're right. Best Friends don't kiss. Can you believe that? Your best friend and your boyfriend... Who's to say this was the first time they kissed. Or the last. Damon was in love with Elena... then you came along. You were never enough until one day he gave up on Elena and settled for you. Sucks being second best doesn't it Bonnie. -Sinichi.** Bonnie shoved the note away, tears in her eyes.

XXX

Mystic's Bonnie staggered back, almost tripping over her own feet as she scrambled to where Elena was standing. "What is it, Bonnie? What's wrong?" Elena asked her friend urgently, shaking her. "She-she's ...eating-" Bonnie stammered, trying to catch her breath, "She's eating a raccoon!" She finally choked out. "

What? Who? Like Stefan drinks their blood?"

Elena started to make her way to the spot where Bonnie had gone but she dug her nails into her arm and pulled her back, "Tina! But no, not like a vampire. Not the blood." Suddenly, there was a hiss and they looked down to see Tina crawling toward them on her feet and hands, like a lizard. Her light hair was disheveled and coated in blood, falling across her face.

"T-tina?" Elena called out softly and the girl looked up. Elena cried out when she saw her face. Blood dripped down the side of her mouth and when her tongue flicked out in another hiss, they noticed that it was sliced into two.

For the tiniest fraction of a second, her eyes flashed an unmistakable red. Horrified, Elena screamed and grabbing Bonnie's wrist, the two of them ran to get to the door with Tina chasing after them. But when they finally reached the door they realized that it was locked.

"How the hell is locked?!" Elena shouted as she pounded on the door with all her strength. They turned to see Tina racing directly toward them on hands and feet like an animal. She was fast. "

Help!" Elena yelled when she realized that Tina was going to attack them, "Help!" She glanced over her shoulder anxiously and saw Tina lunge. Halfway through the air, she fell to the ground, clutching her head. Tina moaned in pain, flopping around like a fish, before she stilled and fell silent. Elena turned to meet her best friend's green eyes with a wild gasp.

"I...I think I killed her."

XXX

"Stefan, please!" Elena cried, kicking and squirming as he pinned her down like a dog on the ground and ripped off her shirt. She hit his chest and tried to kick him but he only took this opportunity to unzip her jeans and pull them off. Elena tilted her head back and let out a huge shriek, "HELP!" Suddenly, the concrete door was shaking and the locks were rattling loudly. Elena looked over to see Fells' Damon desperately trying to get the door open. "Damon, help me!" Elena called out weakly as Stefan left a trail of kisses on her stomach.

"Where are the keys?" He called back immediately, his voice urgent.

"Right here." Another smooth voice said from outside. She caught a glimpse of Mystic's Damon standing beside Fells' Damon, that smirk of his plastered across his face. I'm dead for sure this time. Elena thought furiously, He hates me. He won't help save me. Suddenly she was all too aware of the breeze that floated across her bare back and she realized that Stefan had unclasped her bra. She grabbed her bra and kept it pressed to her body before she gathered all of the Power she had and sent it to her right palm, where she raised it and slapped Stefan so hard across the face her hand stung.

XXX

Bonnie fought back tears until the final bell rang. She jumped out of her chair and ran into the bathroom finally letting out the tears she'd been holding in. 'How did he know?' Bonnie asked herself thinking back to the note that had her worst fear written across it from the devil himself. She took a deep breath and was able to stand up and wipe her tears away. She walked with her head held high to practice like nothing had happened.

XXX

"Give me the fucking keys!" Fell's Damon shouted to the other.

"I don't know about that" Mystic Damon smirked.

"Are you kidding me!? She's about to get raped! Give me the god damn keys!" Fells Damon shouted, his dark eyes blazing with fury.

"but this is-" Mystic's Damon didn't have time to respond before The other tackled him to the ground and wrenched the keys from his hands. Elena scrambled up from the stunned Stefan and rushed into Damon's arms.

"Oh god Damon!" Elena gasped hugging him, tears were streaming down her face."Hes possessed" She sobbed. Damon didn't reply and instead held her close, stroking her hair.

"What the hell!?" Meredith asked coming in and seeing Elena practically naked on top of Damon. Stefan was now gone and so was Mystics Damon.

**Thank you all for reading and the next chapter will be either a diary/journal entry from each of the characters as to their motives for certain things or a thought session. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own the vampire diaries**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update, but here is my next chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen:

Dear Diary,

I can honestly say I've regretted every single one of my decisions I've made for the last few weeks. I should have told everyone what Stefan did, but I didn't and that in and of its self has led to several other problems. It's what has caused no one to trust me, my friends to hate me, and "Stefan" to do the same thing all over again.

Stefan is possessed and there's nothing I can really do to help him at this point. My plan to save him like I did Damon backfired… that is why I hate the kintsune twins so much. However, I can't blame them for me kissing Damon that was my fault. I can't take that back. I hurt my best friend and I KNOW she will not forgive me this time.

-ELENA GILBERT

Fells Church

Dear Journal,

I don't even know where to start except to say that I've ruined everything. I hurt my brother and the girl I loved. They're trying to cover for me although I can't fathom why. Now here I am letting them try to cover for me… what kind of brother and friend am I? I've never felt guiltier in my life than I do now. How can I live out this eternal life hurting the ones I care about? I'm possessed but I can only blame myself for that too. Maybe I should turn off my emotions, but that would just give Sinichi more power. I'm not sure what to do.

-STEFAN SALVATORE

Fells Church

Dear Diary,

I am so beyond angry. I wish this group from Fells Church never came!

I take that back.

I just wish that other Elena never came… or that she'd stayed dead. That girl leaves a path of destruction where ever she goes! She's hurting everyone but really I wish Damon, my Damon, hadn't been involved. I don't really understand why he got involved anyway. It just hurts so much because… I love him.

-ELENA G

Mystic Falls

Dear Journal,

I'm hurt. I never thought I could be hurt like this until Elena. I mean the Elena from Fells Church. I loved her. She died and I thought I might die too, but then she came back and everything changed. Then Bonnie tried to seduce me… she might have succeeded too…. Oh God… Did I just say that?! Oh no….

-TYLER LOCKWOOD

Mystic Falls

Dear Diary,

I feel betrayed. Elena kissed Damon, my Damon, again. I swear I feel like I'm just second place to him. Elena finally wants him so she gets him, just like she gets everything else… By stepping all over someone else. I swear the worst part is that she doesn't even know or care who she hurts. I'm so tired of her and of Damon. He kissed her too… and I don't think I can trust them ever again… How can I get through this? It's times like this when I almost regret bringing Elena back.

-Bonnie McCullough

Fells Church

Dear Journal,

I don't write in journals, but this is something I had to get out. I kissed Elena. Again. After all this time I can't help but think maybe she's choosing me… but at what cost? We both lost Bonnie today and I don't think we'll get her back.

I still love Bonnie, but I have feelings for Elena. I think I always did. That being said I was never fair to Bonnie. I regret so many things and this is one, but maybe I'll figure things out this time.

-Damon S

Fells Church

Dear Paper,

I don't have a journal, nor will I ever but I needed to tell something about what's been going on… to be honest I made this girl, Elena, from Fells Church like my own personal blood slave. Why? Well have you ever had blood from someone who's come back from the dead?

No, you're a piece of paper… not even… you're a napkin. All I can say is WOW. It's like nothing I ever experienced. I felt so powerful, so alive. I'd wanted her blood since the first time I smelled it when she stabbed herself. I knew something I wasn't supposed to, so I took advantage of it.

Now, making Bonnie and Damon break up… that was to help both of them. I saw the way Damon snuck glances at Elena… it was bound to happen anyway.

I kind of feel bad for the redhead Bonnie, but she would have ended up hurt eventually and so would have Tyler. I see it as me doing them all a favor.

-Damon

Mystic's Damon signed his name to the napkin before crumpling it up and then balled it up and threw it into the fire. He stood and watched it burn until it was all ash. He stood there for a moment longer before gulping down the last of his bourbon and going to bed for the night.

**A/N- I know it's short but I hope you liked it and I hope it cleared some things up… until next time**

**Xoxo Salvatoregirl**


	14. Chapter 14

Elena pulled away from Damon quickly, struggling as she tried to clasp her bra back together. "Mere'." Elena said breathlessly, quickly slipping into her jeans as the dark haired girl continued to stare at them with her mouth dropped slightly open in shock. "Please listen!" Elena cried.

Meredith shook her head and glared. "We get it, Elena, you managed to steal Damon away from Bonnie but can you stop rubbing it in our faces? In her face? Can you not see that's she's already hurt enough?!"

"This isn't what it looks like!" Elena protested weakly and Damon nodded, opening his mouth to support her but Meredith interrupted them both.

"Right." She chuckled coldly, "I've heard that one before." Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

XXX

Fells' Bonnie had barely gotten to the gym when she heard the sirens. Seconds later, the scent of blood drifted toward her. She wrinkled her nose. It was not human blood and it smelled plain. It would probably be flavorless in her mouth. Talking about blood, she hadn't fed in a long time. Her jaw started to ache but she pushed the craving away; There'd be time to feed later.

She hurried inside where she was surprised to see about twenty police officers surrounding two people. She spotted Caroline at the far end of the gym, sitting on the bleachers, her chin resting in her hands. She jogged over to where she was. "Oh, hey, Bon!" Caroline chirped happily when she saw her, as if she were oblivious to everything going on around her. "Care?" Bonnie asked, frowning, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Caroline replied with a sigh,"All they've done since they got here is interrogate Elena and Bonnie. My MOM didn't even pay attention to me."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. She's a police officer."

"Oh, I didn't know that-Wait, did you say Elena and Bonnie?!"

"Yup. I don't know why though." Suddenly, they heard a rolling sound and they looked up to see two men pushing a stretcher. There was a lump under a white bed sheet and the two girls stared at each other incredulously. Is that a body? They were both wondering it but none of them dared say it out loud.

One of the men's radios' suddenly beeped and a static voice was saying, "We found a small animal around the crime scene. We think it's a raccoon. Might be a possum though. I'm not so sure. It's completely teared to pieces. To the point where it's barely recognizable."

Bonnie's eye widened thinking immediately of Sinichi and Misao, the damage that had begun to take hold now on Mystic Falls. "Oh no" Bonnie gasped.

"I know... it's horrible... someone died" Caroline whispered. Bonnie didn't answer her, she was too wrapped up in her own thought of what she knew was coming.

XXX

Tears formed in fells Elena's eyes. "What are we going to do!" She sobbed, "What if she tells Bonnie?!" Elena's eyes were wide.

"She might... but I don't know what to say... I mean it kinda did look like we did it and the other Damon isn't going to back us up... Stefan isn't either, he probably won't even remember what he did" Damon bit his lip frustrated.

"Why don't you just let people think what they want? It's not like it can get any worse for you two" Mystics' Damon said coming into the room.

"Oh NOW you show up!" Elena snapped.

"Yeah... well... I didn't want to be linked to you two doing it... I'm fixing things with Elena. I'm not about to ruin that" He smirked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Elena shouted.

"How dare I what Elena?" His eyes glimmered dangerously.

"How dare you not back us up to say that we weren't doing anything! You are making our lives _hell_. Why couldn't you stay and say that we weren't doing anything?" Elena snapped.

"Oh please she wouldn't have believed you anyway. You both are liars." Damon glared. "Can we leave?" Elena asked her Damon.

"Yeah... but you might need a shirt." Fells' Damon was unbuttoning his shirt and handed it over to her when all of the guys, including Tyler walked in.

"First you kiss him. Now you had sex with him?" Tyler glared eying Elena's torn shirt on the floor of the cellar.

XXX

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" One officer with a thick moustache asked.

A skinnier, bald one inquired, "Why were you in the gym in the first place?" Another with a heavy Southern accent questioned, "Miss, why are ye' in yer' bra?" One that was chewing on mint gum like a cow snapped his gum and said, "Were you actually there with her when she died?" They were bombarding Elena and Bonnie with questions they couldn't and did not want to answer, and both of them were starting to get a head-ache.

"Outta the way!" A female voice was heard over all of theirs and then someone was pushing past all of them, shoving, really, and Sheriff Forbes was in front of them. "Come on, girls." She grabbed Bonnie's hand and indicated for Elena to follow. She dragged them into an office near the guy's locker room and shut the door.

"Sorry about them. They got a little too excited." She apologized, leaning on the wall, "First thing's first." She lowered her voice, "Does this have to do with anything supernaturally related?" Both girls nodded fast, like bobble-heads and Sheriff Forbes tilted her head, showing that she understood, "Well they can't know what's happening so until we know what this is for sure, just go along with this story. When you got to the locker room, she was already dead. Got it?"

"Are you..are you asking us to lie to police department?" Elena said quietly, her voice quivering.

"Just for now." Sheriff Forbes nodded, "You didn't touch the body, did you?"

"Course not!" Bonnie responded a little too defensively. Sheriff Forbes shot her a funny look but then her face turned serious again, "I'll handle the rest for tonight. Tell them that you found her already dead. You can go home now." Elena and Bonnie nodded again and made their way toward the door, shooting grateful looks to the blonde cop.

"They might come to your houses to interrogate you later on though." Sheriff Forbes warned before they could leave.

"No problem." Elena forced a smile, "Thanks." Then she took Bonnie's wrist and they raced past the mob of blue-uniformed men toward their vampire friends, who were waiting for them by the bleachers.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as the two girls joined them.

"Can't talk here... boarding house... come on" Mystic's Bonnie nodded towards the door. They immediately understood the reason why they couldn't talk here. Supernatural things were happening and Fells Bonnie knew who was really responsible. Sinichi.

XXX

"Tyler we didn't... we didn't do it" Elena tried to take a step toward him, but he stepped back.

"So who else has the supernatural strength to rip your shirt off of your body?" Tyler grumbled.

"Tyler! We didn't do it." Fells Elena snapped at him.

"Yeah right" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving. Don't anyone expect me back anytime soon" Elena picked up her bag and keys walking out the front door. The angry and confused glares from the guys were now turned on Damon. "I'll go too" he hurried up stairs and returned clad in another black shirt and his leather jacket. He ran out of the front door just in time to get in the car with Elena and have her drive off.

Tyler put his head in his hands and sighed, "I was hoping we could talk things out" He whispered picking up Elena's shirt and throwing it in the trash.

"I know Ty... I'm sorry. None of us knew about this" Mystics Matt tried to comfort him.

"I know... Thanks for being here for me man" Tyler gave a half smile and sat down to do his homework with Jeremy and Fells Matt.

XXX

Caroline, the two Bonnies, and Mystic Elena drove to the boarding house but did most of the talking in the car. "So this girl was just like eating the live raccoon?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah... and then Bonnie just looked at her as we were trying to get out and she fell down and didn't move again" Elena swollowed, shuddering at the memory.

"I think I killed her... with my magic" Mystic's Bonnie bit her lip feeling guilty.

"It's okay Bonnie... if you didn't it could have been worse... she could have killed you two... eaten you two" Fells Bonnie gulped remembering Sinichi's and Misao's raid on Fells Church.

"But still..." Mystic's Bonnie whispered, her green eyes wide and flooded with horror, "I...I killed a human...She was innocent and-"

"Not really." Caroline interrupted, "What?" She huffed in annoyance when everyone turned to glare at her, then she shrugged and said, "Remember how she got me in trouble with the Coach?"

"Well that's because you actually did let Elena fall on purpose." Mystic's Elena insisted, then she too, shrugged and added, "Not that I'm complaining." Fells' Bonnie was the first to crack, her body shaking as she let out a hoot of giggles. That was enough to ease the tension. Soon everyone, Mystic's Bonnie included, was laughing so hard they were crying.

Caroline wiped a tear away, "Man...This supernatural crap is driving us insane."

**Until Next Time... **

**xoxox Salvatoregirl**


End file.
